Critical Care
by JoonBug
Summary: Bella arrives in Forks ahead of schedule and begins to make new friends before she starts school and Edward, isn’t the first Cullen she meets.
1. Chapter 1

I would be moving in with my father for the first time ever on a permanent basis. Renee had announced that her and Phil would be going on a holiday cruise for Christmas. Not wanting to intrude on their time together and also not wanting to spend the holiday alone. I decided to head up to Washington about a month ahead of schedule

I would surprise Charlie for Christmas. After all, I had never spent that particular holiday with my father.

Renee, Phil and I parted ways at the airport. "I love you mom. I'll miss you," I said hugging her

"I love you too Bella. All you need to do is call when you want to come home." She smiled

"Mom, I'll be fine. Merry Christmas." I said as I headed to the plane

When I arrived in Port Angeles since I was going to be surprising Charlie, my mom had given me some extra cash for the cab ride to Forks. Soon I had hailed a cab and was on my way home.

When the cab pulled up to the house, I noticed that the patrol car was not in the driveway. I waited for the driver to leave as I pulled the key from its hiding place under the eves, letting myself in.

I took in the sight and smell of the home I had only experienced previously on summer vacations so many years ago. I soon noticed that the home was void of any holiday paraphernalia. No tree, no lights, not even a holiday candle graced that home. It was December 22, there was no way he had put off his decorating until now. Had he always done this? Not even bothered to even get a tree. A pang of sadness washed over me as I realized how lonely he truly was.

I picked up the phone and dialed the police station, Officer Johnson answered and I asked for Chief Swan. He wasn't in the office, but he wanted to take a message in case he checked in.

"Just tell him Bella called. I have a surprise for him." I said

"Bella?" he asked surprised "As in his daughter?"

"Yes." I said a bit annoyed

"So you're still coming home next month? Your dad is getting really excited about your stay?" he volunteered

"Well, that's kind of the surprise. I came early."

"You're here now? Do you need a ride?" he asked nervously

"No. I'm all set. I just wanted to surprise Charlie, that's all. Thank you." I said and hung up the phone.

I looked around the living room. This was not acceptable. We would certainly need a tree, and light at least. I thought to myself. But I would need help pulling this off. I thought of my last summer here, and my friends Becca and Rachel. I could give them a call and pull them in as accomplices. I found the number for the Black's and dialed. I was sure they would help me. They were always so fun.

"Hello?" a male voice answered

"Hi, may I speak with Becca."

"Sorry, she isn't here."

"How about Rachel?" I asked hopeful

"Nope. They both moved out last year," he said

"Shoot." I muttered

"Who is this?" he asked with a suspicious tone

"Bella Swan." I replied, "Thanks anyway."

"Hold up Bella, it's me Jacob."

"Jacob?" I questioned trying to remember

"Little annoying tag along kid." He laughed

"Oh, yes! I remember you. Hey Jacob, how is everything going?"

"Great. Hey, were you calling to talk to your dad? I could get him. He's out talking to my dad."

"No! No!" I said frantically

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just looking to enlist some help to surprise my dad."

"I can help." He insisted " do you need me to get something for him? You'll be here next month right?"

"No" I said as I heard him sigh

"I'm already here. That's the surprise."

"Oh, that is great. He's going to be so excited. He has been talking about you practically none stop!"

"The thing is Jacob. I'm at the house and noticed that there isn't a tree or anything-"

"I get it. I'll be right over." He said happily and hung up the phone

About 45 minutes later there was a knock at the door. I asked who it was.

"It's me silly! Jacob."

I opened the door to see a huge pine tree. "Jacob, let me help" I insisted as we attempted to maneuver it into the family room

Soon it was in place and Jacob stood up and turned to face me.

He was a giant. Over 6 feet tall at least and I gasped "Little Jacob Black?" I stared in awe

"Not so little anymore." He smiled a glorious smile. I practically melted

"I brought a few lights too." He said, heading back towards the door picking up a box

I watched him watch me, "Charlie should be home in an hour or so. I told Billy about your surprise for Charlie so he will keep him occupied."

"Thanks!" I said relieved

"No problem. Now let get this tree decorated." He chuckled

The lights were soon strung and it looked beautiful. I always loved a Christmas tree.

"Thank you Jacob." I said placing my arms around him to offer a hug

He willingly accepted my gratitude and he held me a bit longer than necessary.

I pulled away, my face tomato red. We heard a car pull up.

"Go hide." Jacob suggested as we heard Charlie enter the house

"Whose in here?" he called out " I have a gun!" he added

"Hey Charlie, it's just me Jake."

I heard Charlie walk towards the family room and Jacob flipped the switch and the tree illuminated.

Charlie seemed to take it in and then addressed Jacob. "Jake, it's nice but you know I don't do Christmas without-"

"Hi Dad." I said from behind him

Charlie turned and immediately pulled me into a tight embrace

"Oh God Bells! I've missed you so much." He cried

"Missed you too dad!" I said as he hesitantly released his grasp on me as if I'd vanish from in front of his eyes. He looked at my face and placed a kiss on my forehead

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Charlie beamed "So I take it you've already met Jake."

"Thanks again Jacob. I couldn't have done this without you."

"No problem. Just promise the two of you will come over for diner tomorrow. I'm sure Bill will be happy to see you Bella." Jacob said

"Sure thing" Charlie replied, "So, have you had dinner yet?" he asked first looking at me then to Jacob

"I haven't, but I'm fine." I said quietly

"Fine?" he questioned, "Look at you, your skin and bone." Charlie teased

"Dad!" I blushed as I looked at Jacob, who just smiled

"How about I order a pizza? Sound good to you guys?"

"Sure." Jacob said

"Fine" I grumbled

We sat at the table and chatted around the pizza

"So, what are you going to do tomorrow while I'm at work? Charlie asked curiously

"I was thinking I'd find the hospital, see if they have a volunteer program."

"Sounds good!" Charlie smiled at me and I took a small bite of my pizza

"I can show you around if you like." Jacob said

"Jake, I'm sure Bella would like that very much." Charlie answered for me

"Thank you, that would be great."

"Well, I better get home and check on Billy. Bella, I'll see you in the morning and Charlie, I'll see you for dinner."

"9:00 AM?" I suggested

"That was just what I was going to say," he said with a laugh

"Night Charlie thanks for dinner. Good to see you again Bella."

"Night!" we said in unison as Jacob left and Charlie placed his arm around me.

"I just cant believe you're really here," Charlie said " where are your bags?" he looked around

"I put them in my old room. Is that okay?" I asked

"That's fine, sorry the room isn't in better shape. I was going to have it painted and ready when you came next month." He said

"It's okay dad. Now it will be a project that we can do together." I said as I let out an involuntary yawn.

"You must be exhausted from traveling all day. Get up to your room young lady." He teased

"Yes sir!" I laughed

I quickly got ready for bed. Rushing a shower, changing into my PJ's and combing my wet hair as I looked out my window into the pitch on night.

This was a new beginning for me. A fresh start, and I was going to make the best of it.

I awoke in the morning to a dull light streaming in from the window. I heard a faint knock in the distance. My eyes darted to the clock, 9:00 AM. Oh great, it must be Jacob and I wasn't ready.

I flew down the stairs, tripping at the bottom. "Just a sec!" I yelled, making my way to the door. I flung it open and saw Jacob looking at me with a wicked expression

"Um, Bella don't get me wrong. I love what you're wearing. But I think you'd going to need a few more clothes than that." He smiled

I glared at him, then turned away pulling up my hair and began searching for elastic in the junk drawer Charlie always had.

I saw elastic held out in front of me. " Thanks." I said, taking it and pulling my hair up into a clump on top of my head

"Hungry?" I asked as I headed for the fridge

"No thanks. I'm all set." He smiled

I shut the door and got a glass of water

"Aren't you having anything?" he asked curiously

"Not hungry" I responded heading for the stairs "I'll be down in a second"

I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth. Tossing on some jeans and a Harvard sweatshirt

"Ready to go?" I said as I noticed Jacob looking at the pictures on Charlie's wall

"Sure, Sure" he smiled as he took me in

"Where to first?"

"The hospital?" I asked hopeful

"Okay." he looked a bit surprised and we got into his car. As we drove I watched all of the green forest pass by as we sat in silence.

"Over there is Newton's Outfitters" and I looked in the direction he pointed, and soon we were at the hospital.

We made our way to the lobby and I asked if they accepted volunteers. The woman at the desk looked at me like I had three heads.

"Yes, but most of our volunteers are older."

"Is there an age restriction?" I inquired

"No, it's just most young people- well never mind." she said

"I'm not like most young people, I am very interested in helping others"

"Fill out this form and have a seat. Since this is such a small facility, one of our Physicians on staff helps coordinate the volunteer program."

"Do you mind Jacob?"

"No, not at all. Take your time," he said as I quickly filled out the form returning it to the nurse.

"Dr Cullen?" she said into the phone "We have a young lady here that is interested in volunteering, if you have a moment."

I watched as a young Doctor came out of the office and picked up a folder

"Miss Swan?" he called

I got up and moved toward him "Yes, please call me Bella" I said extending my hand to him.

He shook it and gestured to the office. I followed him and took the seat he offered.

He looked at me intently and then began "Now, Bella. What is you reason for volunteering? First off, I must say that you are much younger than our average volunteers."

I always got nervous explaining my reasoning but over the years I came up with what seemed like a normal explanation without having to go into my personal information

"Well, I think you will find that I am nothing like your average volunteer." I smiled "I want to inspire the younger patients that there truly is hope. That life is worth living. I've had several personal experiences, but I'd rather not talk about them."

"We do have a small pediatric area, and I think you would be a great addition Bella." He said as his phone rang

"Excuse me" he said as he picked up the phone "Yes, I'm sorry. I'm with-" he stopped and his eyes flashed to mine "Oh- Really?" he said, "Yes, okay."

"I'm sorry for that interruption. My daughter, Alice." He smiled and looked away

"How old?" I inquired, thinking she was probably 4 or 5 at the most

"She is your age, 17" he managed to say

"Oh" was all I replied looking confused. He seemed too young to have a daughter my age

"My wife and I have several adopted children." He said answering my unasked question

"That's very nice of you" was all I could think to say

"So, we'll see you tomorrow at 10:00 AM?"

"Yes! Thank you Dr Cullen." I smiled as I shook his hand but this time I noticed the coolness of his touch. I felt almost like a spark of electricity

"Sorry" he said, pulling away

He walked me out to the lobby and Jacob saw me coming. As he got up, I noticed another person walking in the lobby.

It was a boy around my age, he was incredibly beautiful with is bronze colored hair.

"Dr Cullen, your son Edward is here." The nurse at the desk said

"Edward?" Dr Cullen said with surprise as his son turned to face him.

Our eyes met briefly and I noticed he seemed to freeze.

I was curious about his reaction, but Jacob was already placing his arm around my waist.

"Bella." He breathed, " how did it go?" he asked as he pulled my toward the door

I turned to see the boy called Edward watching me intently. His father seemed to snap him out of his trance by touching his shoulder.

"Come into my office now Edward" I heard in the distance as Jacob and I left

"Well, I start tomorrow at 10:00AM" I chirped

"Are you some kind of Saint or something like that?" Jacob chuckled

"Something like that!" I smiled hesitantly at my new friend


	2. Chapter 2

We spent the rest of the day driving around town, but we ended up walking along the beach in La Push. I found the ocean peaceful in contrast to my troubled soul.

"Hey, I think we better make our way over to my house. It will be dinner soon." Jacob said

I shrugged and called out "Race you!" as I ran towards the car. Jacob passed me within seconds and was at the car waiting for me when I finally came up panting.

"Longer legs do have an advantage," he teased

"Whatever." I grumbled punching his shoulder lightly and we both laughed

At Jacob's house he called out to his father when we arrived. I saw the older man in a wheelchair, "Well, well" he smiled "It's good to see you Bella."

I bent down to give him a hug and a kiss on the check, which took him by surprise." it's good to see you again too Billy." I smiled softly

Billy filled me in on Becca and Rachel's lives as we waited for Charlie to arrive. I helped Jacob make dinner as we teased each other. Jacob asked if I would chop some vegetables for the salad and I noticed the door open and Charlie entry

"Hey Billy." He said, patting his friend on the back, he looked over at me chopping the carrots and cleared his throat "Bella, please be careful." He smiled

"Dad!" I cried out in embarrassment

"What is it Charlie?" Jacob asked curiously

I answered quickly "My father thinks I'm not to be trusted with cutlery!" I scoffed

"No, Bella it isn't that." Charlie interjected "I just know that accidents seem to happen more often to you than to your average person."

"Done!" I crooned "and I'm perfectly fine." I bragged as I emptied the carrots into the salad bowl.

Billy and Jacob just laughed at our exchange. We sat down at the table and we all just kept talking.

I looked down at my plate, where I had placed a helping of salad and pushed it around.

"You okay Bells?" Charlie asked

"I'm fine. Just a slight headache." I mumbled

Then I looked at Billy and asked for the restroom. I entered the small room and splashed some cool water on my face. I was just tired that all. I thought to myself. No big deal.

I made my way back to the table and took a large gulp of water.

"You look a bit pale kid-o, are you sur-"

"I'm fine Char- Dad," I said, this time with more aggravation in my voice. Jacob and Billy both were looking at me now, then I saw Jacob look at my plate and frown slightly.

I took that as my que. I picked up my plate, reaching for Charlie's empty one and rushed to the kitchen.

"Bella" I turned to see Charlie looking at me "You know I'm only concerned"

"I know dad" I said "I guess I've just been overdoing things a bit lately. It's just catching up to me, that's all." I spoke to him with reassurance

"Well then I want you to take it easy till school starts."

"Sure dad" I smiled weakly at him

"Anyway Bells, I've got a surprise for you." He said happily

"Dad! You know I don't like surprises"

"Well, I know but it is something you need."

"Okay. Where is it?" I opened my hand outstretched

I felt something fall into my palm. When I looked, I saw one silver key resting in the center.

"Dad?" I questioned "Is the for-" I began but then just embraced him in a hug

"Its right outside kid!"

I passed Jacob, who was coming in from outside with a smile on his face.

I stopped outside and all I saw was the cruiser and Jacob's Rabbit. I was confused

"Um…" I looked at Charlie

"Do you like it?"

"Sure, Jacob's car is great."

"Silly! The Rabbit is your car. I bought it for you. Jake was just finishing it up."

I smiled widely. It was perfect. "Thank you dad!" and I ran over to start the car

"Now I don't need a ride to the hospital tomorrow." I smiled

"Jake?" I asked looking around for him "You fixed this up?"

"Yup." He smiled "I fool around with cars a bit" he said humbly

"Thanks, its perfect"

"Hey, let me know if you have any problems with it. I'll fix it right up."

"Okay." I smiled at him

"Bella, we better get going, it's getting late," Charlie said

"Thanks again Jake." I kissed him on the cheek and I saw him touch the spot with his hand

"Hey, can I ask you something?" he said

"Sure Jake anything?"

"Why are you calling me Jake all of a sudden?"

"Oh…I'm sorry. Do you prefer Jacob? Because I know I hat-" I said but was interrupted

"No, it's not that. Jake is good." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Bye Billy!" I waved as I put the car in gear following Charlie home.

The next morning I was excited, I could hardly contain myself

I made my was to the hospital for 10 and headed for the nurse at the desk

"Good morning Ms Swan." The nurse from yesterday addressed me

"Good morning!" I beamed

"Have a seat. Dr Cullen will be with you shortly."

"Thanks" I smiled. I took a seat by a pile of out dated magazines that usually grace waiting areas. I picked up a National Geographic from two years ago. I looked at the cover. Just another place I'll never see I thought as I placed it back down on the stack

"Bella" Dr Cullen called

"Good morning Dr Cullen" I said as I noticed a small pixie looking girl standing next to him.

"This is my daughter Alice" he introduced

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alice." I said, extending my hand out but instead, she wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Alice, this is Bella Swan" Dr Cullen continued, a look a shock in his eyes

"I know!" she said in a sweet voice "I just know we are going to be the best of friends" she smiled widely

As I took her in, her happiness was contagious. I couldn't doubt her sincerity

"Alice is going to show you the Pediatric unit."

"Thank you Dr Cullen" he just smiled at me as Alice whisked me away to the elevators. I think we were skipping.

"Carlisle mentioned you met Edward yesterday" she said out of the blue

"Carlisle?" I asked

"Dr Carlisle Cullen, my father."

"Oh sorry, of course." I said, "Yes, I saw him briefly"

"So, what did you think?"

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?"

"Edward silly, what did you think of my brother?"

"I don't know Alice" I responded flustered "I only saw him briefly. I couldn't really form an opinion that quickly"

"True" she smiled "Here we are," she announced

I froze momentarily and I took in a deep breath. We entered the unit and Alice showed me a closet that contained lots of children's books, games and other random toys. We selected a few and went to the nurse's station

"Good morning Nurse Richards." Alice said

"Good morning Alice."

"This is Bella Swan. She is a new volunteer at the hospital

"It's great to meet you Bella. It's good to have some volunteers up here."

"Any one you can suggest for Bella's first day?" Alice inquired

"Anyone but Room 429" she said grimly

I took that as a challenge and headed towards that room "Thank you" I said as I knocked on the door and opened it

The first thing I noticed was that the blinds were closed. It was practically a cave.

"Go away." A small voice emanated from the bed

"Morning" I said cheerfully as I made my way into the room

"So what do you want?" the girl asked

"I'm Bella. I'm going to be volunteering at the hospital"

"Good for you."

"And you are?" I asked

"429, that's all you need to know."

"But that's your room num-" I stopped looking at the girl "um, okay." I walked towards the curtains and began to draw them back.

The girl screeched as the dull light from the overcast day flooded in the room

"They were closed for a reason," she cried

I looked over to see the girl in the bed. She must have been about 11 or 12. I noticed the signs of treatment. The first thing was her hair; it was thinning, missing clumps here and there.

She saw me looking

"What the hell are you looking at?" she cried

"I can help you with that." I said pointing to her hair

"I'm not shaving it" she cried, "It's going to grow back!" she insisted

I moved closer to her. "I know it will 429, but it will be a while and in the mean time you could do with a bit of style."

"I'm dying and you want to play human Barbie on me." She groaned

I reached into my bag that I brought and pulled out a simple scarf that I had

"I meant this" I wrapped it around my head "What do you think?"

"You look stupid." She said

"No I don't. I look cool" I insisted as I pulled it off and slipped towards her

"No way! You're not putting that thing on me."

"Okay, fine." I said "But if your not going to cut your hair, this would at least cover the missing parts till the grow in. When you go outside-"

"I never go out." She said quietly

"The whole world is out there just waiting," I said, looking out the window

"Not for me" she said angrily and closed her eyes, demonstrating for me that my time was up.

"Well, see you around 429." I smiled as I placed the scarf on the table next to her and headed for the door.

"Bella." A small voice said, and I turned encouragingly to look at the girl

"Yes?" I asked hopeful

"Shut the door on your way out." I frowned a bit, but did as she requested. As I closed the door, I placed my back against the door.

I saw the nurse look at me "She's a tough one!"

"So am I" I replied, "Do you have a water fountain?"

"Over here dear. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I replied hastily

"Bella?" Alice asked, "You don't seem fine."

"Just a bit tired." I said, bending down to take a sip of water

I stood up and headed for the door. I felt a hand on my shoulder

"Bella?" Alice spoke

"I would like to invite you for a movie tonight" she asked hopeful "You can meet the rest of my family when you pick me up"

"Um-okay" I said

"I hate to ask for another favor, but would you mind giving me a ride home. My dad will be working late."

"Sure Alice, that isn't a problem" I said, pulling my keys from my pocket

Alice gave me directions to her home and as we pulled up I was stunned at the enormity of the home.

"Come on in Bella" Alice invited, and I followed her up the stairs and into the home. I saw two boys playing video games in what appeared to be the living room. A woman came toward us and spoke softly

"Alice dear, who is your friend?"

"Mother, this is Bella. Bella, this is my mother Esme."

"Its nice to finally meet you." She smiled

"It's good to meet you as well," I said as I curiously wondered where the 'finally meet' you came from

"Come meet my brothers" she said as I followed her toward the living room.

My eyes quickly moved to the top of the staircase where I thought I saw a flash of something. I felt as If I were being watched. I looked again and saw the boy from yesterday. It was Edward. He was staring at me.

"Bella, this is Emmett and Jasper" Alice said. My attention returning to my hostess

"Hello" I smiled at the two boys "Who's winning?"

"I am!" the said in unison and we all laughed

"I'll be right back down. I'm going to change out of my boots" Alice said

"Well, I better be going" I said as I headed back towards the door

"No, please stay. You haven't meet Rosalie or been properly introduced to Edward" she smiled

"That's okay, maybe some other time." I said. I was getting that creepy feeling of being watched again

"Edward. Stop creeping around, and come meet Bella"

I saw the beautiful boy walk slowly down the stairs and stop "Hello" he said in a musical voice

"Hello" I managed; it was hard to take my eyes off him

Alice looked at me and rolled her eyes

"May I speak with you for a moment Alice." Edward said politely

"Yes" Alice chirped, taking my hand and leading me into another room. This room had a large piano in it along with several other instruments

"I'll be right back. You play right?" she asked

"Sure" I said as I looked at her. I didn't remember telling her that I thought

She left leaving the door slightly ajar

I sat down at the ivory keys of this magnificent instrument.

I plunked out a scale and was satisfied that the instrument was in tune.

I started out slowly, and soon was lost in the music. I lost track of time and soon heard the door shut behind me

I spun around to see Alice, Edward, Emmett and Esme watching me in wonder.

"That was lovely dear." Esme said, "Was it not Edward?"

"It was very good" Edward conceded as he watched me

I was stunned; I never played for anyone but myself. I stood up quickly

"Thank you" I said "But I need to go now. I'm sorry" I pushed past Emmett and headed to the door

"Bella, what about the movie?" Alice reminded me "Sorry Alice, I'm not up for that tonight. Sorry" as I ran from the house to my car.

I turned the key, but nothing happened. It was dead

"Just great." I murmured I popped the hood to see if I could see the problem.

I looked up to see a Black Mercedes pull up next to me.

"Bella?" Dr Cullen got out and looked at me curiously

"What seems to be the trouble?" he smiled

"Not sure" I said "I brought Alice home. She invited me in and now it isn't working."

"Let me give you a ride home" he offered

"I can just as easily call my father."

"Come on." He persisted, smiling widely " I'll give you a ride. I won't bite!"


	3. Chapter 3

As we drove Dr Cullen, began an attempt at idol chitchat "You are a very remarkable young lady." He commended

"What? I'm sorry, I don't understand?" I asked confused

"I spoke with Nurse Richards in Pediatrics. She was amazed at how well you did with Rowan."

"I'm sorry, who?"

"429" he chuckled

"Oh yeah." I said, thinking back to that young girl. So Rowan was her name "I just want to help in any way I can"

"That is what makes you so special. Your compassion for others" he said as he looked at me intently

"Dr Cullen? Are you okay?" I asked nervously 

He seemed to have something on his mind. "I'm fine, sorry. I'm being rude. I was just thinking of something Alice said."

"Alice is great" I interjected

"Yes, she is." He smiled at the thought of his daughter "She mentioned something that has me concerned. I'm sorry if I'm being personal. But she said you seemed ill earlier. Is everything okay?"

I looked over to the Dr and contemplated. I could just lie, like I did to everyone else or I could be honest about how I've been feeling.

"Truthfully, I've felt a little under the weather for a while. But, I'm just taking lots of vitamins and trying to feel better. No big deal. It's under control" 

"Now I'm concerned" he looked serious "You should make an appointment. Get a check up."

"I hate Doctors" I said, and then backtracked embarrassed for putting my foot in my mouth "I'm sorry, not like that. I don't really hate Doctors per say, I really just hate needles and other stuff."

He laughed, "Come in tomorrow and I'll run some tests." He could see my hesitation "I'll be gentle. I promise."

I smiled "no, it's okay. I'm fine really."

He pulled up to my house, and I opened the door to leave "Thank you Dr Cullen for the ride"

"Not a problem. I'll have my daughter Rosalie take a look at your car tonight."

"Thank you," I said jumping out of the car a bit too fast. I swayed slightly and went down hard.

I felt cool hands on my face. "Bella? Can you hear me?" the voice said "It's Dr Cullen"

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Charlie's voice frantic

"I'm not sure yet." Dr Cullen said and I opened my eyes to meet his.

"Bella?" he questioned

"I'm fine" I assured him 

"Bella, I'm very concerned about you after yesterday and then this." Charlie blabbed 

"What happened yesterday?" Dr Cullen asked curiously

"Bella seemed very tired, and pale. She hasn't been eating much. Come to think of it, not much at all."

I felt Dr Cullen pick up my wrist to check my pulse.

"I'd like to see Bella, at the hospital tomorrow morning. Would 8:30 be okay with you?" he asked looking at me

"That will be fine." I conceded "Thank you Dr Cullen"

I saw as Charlie escorted him to the door, I watched them as they kept looking over to me and talking quietly.

Soon Charlie was at my side, and he looked at me with concern 

"I'm fine dad," I said as I yawned and closed my eyes reassuring him.

I must have fallen asleep in the family room, because I woke up to someone stroking my hair softly.

"Morning sleepy head" 

I blinked and looked into Jake's eyes. I smiled at his warmth. Sitting up slowly, I turned to face him.

"Your dad said you weren't feeling too well. So I came to check on you"

"Thank you for your concern Jake, but I'm fine now" sitting up, pulling myself away from him

"You go shower, I'll make breakfast," he said

"Sounds good," I said jumping up and running to my room. 30 minutes later I was showered and changed. I came down stairs and saw Jake had made me some toast and found some fruit.

I grabbed a slice of toast and sat on the counter next to him. He looked at me a bit surprised

I felt his warm hand touch me cheek. "Your so beautiful" he said bending down as he placed a kiss on the tip of my nose.

I smiled at his sweetness "that's all I get," I teased

"You want more?" he questioned 

"Maybe just a little" I laughed and motioned my index finger biding him to come to me

"What?" he said

"Close your eyes" I said

"Okay, now what?" he questioned impatiently

"Keep them closed," I said, pulling him closer to me. I placed the first kiss lightly on the tip of his nose and I saw a smile come to his mouth.

I then kissed each of his closed eyelids in turn as I heard a low moan escape his lips. I kissed his forehead, and then I pulled down bringing my mouth closer to his.

His tongue darted out and licked his lips as he tried to breath. I took my finger and traced the outline of his lips. Jake's eyes flew open and bore into mine.

"Sorry." I said as I quickly jumped down

"Please don't be sorry Bella" he said huskily "That was, um…inspiring" he smiled

"I need a favor. Would you mind giving me a ride to my car? I have an appointment this morning and need to drive"

"Sure. No problem. Where is it?"

"It's at my friend Alice's house"

"Lets go."

We drove to the Cullen's house, and as we pulled up to the house Alice came out to greet us.

"Thank you for the ride Jake." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek

"You want me to take a look?" he asked about the car

"No, Dr Cullen was going to have someone look at it. I'll call you later."

"Sounds good!" Jake said smiling and pulled away

"Who was that?" Alice asked curiously

"Oh, that's Jake. He's an old family friend." I said, watching Alice's expression

I looked at her confused "What's wrong Alice?" 

"Nothing, Bella. Come on in, I'll find your keys."

I followed her into the house, and I waited as she retrieved the keys. "Found them!" she chimed

I reached to take them from her "Thanks Alice"

"Your going to the hospital?"

"Yes. Then I have to get some Christmas shopping done."

"SHOPPING!" Alice cried, grabbing my arms and pulling me into a hug "MAY I COME?"

"Um-sure" I said pulling away "Alice are you okay?" she looked like she was going to have a coronary.

"I just really like shopping!" she beamed 

"Does noon work for you?"

She thought for a moment "I think 1:00 will be better."

"Okay, see you then" I said "Bye Edward!" I called out to the lurking figure behind the column.

As I left I heard Alice laughing hysterically, and I chuckled slightly as I got into my car.

I made it to my appointment right on schedule. Dr Cullen had a nurse draw some blood. 

My brave face faltered as she prepared the needle.

"This is all really unnecessary" I persisted

"Dr Cullen wants to run some labs on you sweetheart. Please it will only sting for a moment," she said 

"Go on, get it over with" I smiled, but soon winced as she pushed the needle in. I was getting lightheaded and the nurse noticed my reaction

"Are you okay Ms Swan?" she asked, as her face faded from my vision "Get the Doctor" she called out

Soon, the familiar cool hands touched my face.

"Bella?" Dr Cullen asked with concern 

"I'm fine," I mumbled, opening my eyes and tried to sit up "Is the vampire gone?" I questioned

"Vampire?" Dr Cullen repeated, but for some odd reason he looked at me with a worried expression. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes Vampire

"Yes Vampire." I said softly "The nurse who took my blood. Is she finished?"

Dr Cullen looked relieved and he even tried to chuckle but it sounded forced. "Yes, she has finished drawing your blood."

He continued to ask me questions about my symptoms and I answered them all with almost perfect honestly. But soon we got to the hard part and I started to get agitated. He was asking about my medical history.

I looked at the clock on the wall and it read 12:30. Thank good Alice had the forethought to plan our shopping for 1:00.

"Dr Cullen, do you have a medical release form for me to fill out?" I asked quickly, instead of telling him, he could read it all for himself

"Sure." He said curiously "Can't you just tell me Bella?" as he handed me the form

"Well, it's rather complicated and I have another appointment for 1:00 I cant be late for. Anyway, I'm sure your get all the information you need from my records."

I filled out the form and handed it back to him. He looked stunned when he read the information I had provided.

"You were treated at Slo-" he began and stopped himself. I nodded and turned to leave 

"Bella?" he asked concerned

"I'm fine Dr Cullen. I'm terribly sorry, but I do need to make that other appointment." I spoke hastily and darted for the exit.

So now he knew I thought to myself as I jumped into my car and sped off to my next 'appointment'. I laughed at that, it was technically an appointment. After all, I had made the plans head of time.

I pulled up to the house and ran to the porch. Alice greeted me.

"Do you mind if we take my car?" Alice asked

"No, not at all." I said, "I'll pitch in for gas," I added

She just laughed and we headed to the garage. I soon realized why she wanted to drive as I took in the scene of her car. It was a beautiful yellow Porsche.

"That is a beautiful car." I sputtered

"Thanks!" she smiled "It was a gift"

"That's some gift!" I chuckled looking at Alice who seemed lost in thought

"Alice?" I said, shaking her arm slightly "Alice?" but she didn't respond

"Help!" I cried out, hoping someone would hear me. I turned as the door that attached the garage to the house opened. Edward stood in the doorway and I quickly called to him 

"Edward! Something is wrong with Alice," I cried

He was quickly at Alice's side and soon, Alice seemed to be reanimated. 

"Sorry!" she chirped happily "I sometimes zone out for a bit." 

I let out a breath, I hadn't realized I was holding "I'm glad your okay Alice, I was terribly worried." I looked to Edward "Thank You Edward." I said relieved and I reached out to hug him. As I wrapped my arms around him, it was almost as if I felt a buzz of electricity.

I pulled away from him abruptly "Sorry." I managed to say, and he looked at me with an odd expression 

"Apologies aren't necessary." He replied and let out a beautiful laugh "You two are going shopping?" 

"Yes!" Alice shrieked "Isn't it wonderful. Bella needs to get some Christmas shopping done, and you know I always need to shop" she beamed

"Would you mind terribly if Jasper and I join you?" He volunteered

"That would be fantastic!" Alice said "But we'll need to take 2 cars, we won't all fit in mine."

"I'd be happy to drive. Plus my car has more room for packages." Edward said

"Yes, you are right. I will need more space. Fine, we'll take your car" she conceded

Soon, the four of us were speeding off toward Port Angeles. I thought I would sit back and relax watching the trees go by. I was wrong. Edward drove like a maniac. I kept my eyes closed in the hope of avoiding motion sickness.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and I turned to see Edward smiling at me "Are you okay Bella?" he asked

I shook my head up and down, afraid if I spoke I would be sick. He laughed a musical laugh and seemed to drop the speed a bit.

When the car came to a stop, I tried to quickly remove myself from the seatbelt. Edward was at my door, and held a hand out for me. I took it; afraid I would fall on my face.

"Thank you." I mumbled

"You're welcome" he replied as Alice took my hand pulling me towards the entrance

Over the course of the next several hours I saw clearly why Edward was shocked at my acceptance to this shopping expedition.

I was able to get all of the gifts I needed and more. As we were leaving the mall, I headed for a cart that had some hats and scarves. "That is perfect." I exclaimed picking up a black hat and a baby blue one.

"Who's that for?" Alice asked

"429" I said as I paid for the hats and placed them in my bag

"Who?" Edward asked, as he took the bags from my hands

"Thank you!" I sighed "429, is a patient at the hospital"

"You're getting this person a gift?" he asked surprised "Didn't you just meet them?"

"Yes" I laughed, "I just met you and Alice. But that didn't stop me from getting you a gift." I smiled

"I'm sorry, what?" He practically choked on his words "You got us gifts?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." I ran up to Alice and took her arm as we headed to the car

The drive back was more of a reasonable speed as Edward just kept asking me question after question. I was confused by his interest in me, but I didn't want to be rude. He kept asking me what I was thinking about, and I told him about getting everything ready for Charlie. How the two of us were going to have our first real holiday together. I was really happy about that, and Edward seemed interested.

As I spoke to him, I gained a feeling of reassurance. I felt as though I could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge me for it. My bubble was burst as we pulled into the Cullen's garage and I heard their father's voice. "Bella Swan went with them?"

My three companions turned to look at me, but I just shrugged it off. I just needed to get to my car without seeing Dr Cullen I thought.

It was easier said than done. Dr Cullen was waiting for us in the foyer, he looked concerned

"Bella." He said "I would like to speak with you in my study please" he turned and I hesitated

Maybe I could just run for it. I looked at Alice and then to Edward who had a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, thanks Alice. I had a great time." I said "Edward, I really enjoyed spending time with you this afternoon. This was better than lurking around at home, isn't it?"

"Bella?" Dr Cullen called and I forced myself to follow

I entered his office and took a seat

Dr Cullen sat across from me and just looked at me. I was annoyed by the silence so I started the conversation "So, I presume this means you got my records?"

"Yes" he said "I also got the results from your lab work."

"Okay" I said cautiously

"Bella, I'm not sure if you've realized-" 

I stood up abruptly "Thank you Dr Cullen, for taking the time out of your schedule. I hope you have a happy holiday." I said with my hand on the door

"You have cancer Bella." 

"I had cancer." I retorted, "I'm in remission" I insisted walking through the door

"Bella." He said following me "Ignoring this wont just make it go away"

"Please, Dr Cullen." I turned to him tears streaming from my face "I'm fine." I sobbed

I placed my head in my hands and felt him pull me into an embrace. "Bella. Does Charlie know?"

"I can't go through this again." I sobbed, "I wont go through this again."

I pulled away from him, and I turned to leave. I saw Edward's face as I approached him

"What's wrong?" he said concerned "What happened?" 

"Nothing. Everything is fine." I said firmly, pulling myself somewhat together

I found my shopping bags, and pulled out several boxes and rearranged the bags a bit.

I held the bag out to Edward and he looked at me surprised

"Merry Christmas." I managed "Each gift is labeled" I said as I left

"Bella, would you like me to drive you home?" he asked, "You seem distraught"

"I'll be fine." I looked into his beautiful topaz eyes and sighed

"Goodnight Edward. Say good-bye to Alice for me." I said getting into my car. Once I was inside, I broke down completely. This couldn't be happening, not again. Dr Cullen was wrong, he had to be. 

I drove home, slowly. Not really paying attention to the drive, I was lost in thought. When I opened the door, Charlie, Billy and Jake there and I had to keep it together.

As soon as I opened the door, I was discovered. "Bella, Dr Cullen called." Charlie said

"And?" 

"He said he had your lab work back and that he set up an appointment for us to go over it with him."

"Sure Dad." I managed as I began pulling items from the fridge to fix dinner.

Charlie and Billy, went back to their conversation but Jake was next to me

"Bella?" he asked as he pulled my face up to look at his "Please tell me what's going on. Why have you been crying?"

I broke down, and for the second time tonight I was enveloped into a comforting embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella, talk to me

"Bella, talk to me. What is it? Why are you crying?" he persisted

"It's nothing Jake," I said as I extracted myself from his embrace. I chuckled as I saw the tear stains I left on his shirt "Sorry about that." I murmured, wiping my eyes free of moisture.

He looked at me skeptically, but kept his thoughts to himself.

"Jake" I breathed "I just want to have a great holiday with Charlie tomorrow. I'll worry about everything else later."

"I understand Bells." He said and with a big smile he continued, "That's why we are here. Billy is inviting Charlie and you down for Christmas dinner."

"Oh" I said surprised "I'm sure Charlie would love that."

"I was hoping maybe you'd like it too" he hedged

"Of course Jake" I smiled softly as I patted his hand

I turned to get a glass from the cupboard, and filled the glass with water. I drank it all practically in one whole gulp. I filled it up again and saw Jake watching me

"What?" I said, "I'm thirsty"

"I would say so!" he smiled

I lightly punched his arm playfully, and we laughed together.

"Bella, I know it's your first Christmas home but would you mind if we shared it with the Black's?"

"Dad that would be fine with me. The more the merrier!"

"Sounds good Charlie." Billy said "We'll see you two tomorrow then!" he smiled as Jake wheeled him out to the car, waving as they went

"So kid. How was your day?" Charlie asked

I looked at him, and answered quickly "Fine" my answer had come too quickly

"Bella?" he questioned as he registered my lie

"I'm still feeling a tired. But other than that." I trailed off.

"Well then, are you up for a movie tonight? It's what I usually do on Christmas Eve." He added

"Sure dad, that sounds great. I'll make the popcorn, you que up the movie?"

"Deal" he smiled and we both got to our tasks

Soon the popcorn was made, and we were watching "It's a Wonderful Life"

I was having a good night with my father, it was practically perfect. "Dad, I'm going to make hot chocolate. Do you want some?"

"I'd love some," he said as he paused the movie

I started to heat the milk as Charlie pulled out some mugs. Unexpectedly the doorbell rang and Charlie looked at me curiously "Expecting anyone?" he questioned as I shook my head. I was just as curious as he was.

"Hello?" he questioned as he opened the door

"Hello" a sweet voice chimed "I'm Alice Cullen, a friend of Bella's"

"Yes!" he smiled brightly "Come in. Bella, your friend Alice is here"

I watched as they moved into the kitchen.

"Hello Bella. Merry Christmas." She said as she extended a bag to me

"Oh" I was shocked, I hadn't expected a gift "Thank you" I said taking the package and placing it under the tree.

"We were just going to have some hot chocolate. Would you like a mug?" I offered

"Yes, that would be lovely." She smiled

I poured the beverages and we sat and talked for a bit.

"I'm going to let you two girls chat," he said as he went upstairs to give us some privacy

"Hey Alice" I said not wanting to meet her eyes "I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. I shouldn't have run out like that."

"Bella!" she said pulling me into her arms "There is no reason for you to feel that way. It's okay"

"He told you, didn't he?" I said inferring that Dr Cullen had told them all

"No Bella, he didn't have to." She said softly

"Then how did you know?" I asked

"The hospital faxed over your records, and I saw the report when it came through. I never meant to read it, I was just taking it to his office, and I saw your name. I'm sorry." She sounded sincere

"It's okay Alice, no big deal."

She looked at me with knowing eyes. I couldn't place what expression her face held but I was puzzled by it.

"Everything is going to be fine. You'll get your treatment and everything will be fine." She said as if she could predict the future

"No, Alice. It wont be fine. I don't think I can go through that again."

"But you have to, it wont be the same without you!" she cried

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I watched her; she had misspoken "What won't be the same without me?" I pressed

"Nothing." She stopped and turned "I'll call you tomorrow. Merry Christmas Bella!" she said hugging me again.

I walked her to the door and watched her get into her care. I turned back to see Charlie waiting to resume our movie. I reached for Alice's mug and noticed that it was still full. She had seemed to be drinking it, but in fact hadn't even taken a sip. It seemed very odd to me, but I just dumped the liquid and put the cup in the sink.

We finished up the movie, and when I looked at the clock it was 11:45 pm.

"Almost Christmas dad." I said as I yawned

"This has been the best Christmas ever Bells." He said as he pulled me into a hug "I've missed you so much. I feel that, now I finally am getting that chance I've always wanted with you. I know it sounds sappy, but I love you kid," he said as I saw a tear fall from his eye

"I love you too dad." We sat like that for a while, and the tears pooled in my eyes. Charlie was so; happy to have me home and soon that happiness would be shattered by me. I jumped up startling Charlie.

I reached under the tree and handed Charlie his present.

"What's this?" he smiled

"Well, it's Christmas now isn't it?" I said looking at the clock

"So, it is" he chuckled as he began unwrapping the gift "Bella, you know you didn't need to get me anything. Just having you here is enough-" he froze as he saw the gift. "Oh Bella, this is perfect. Thank you." He cried as he looked at the silver frame. I had found a picture of Charlie and I fishing from ages ago and thought it would make a great gift

"I remember this trip" he said as he lovingly touched the picture "It was the first time I had seen you after the-" he paused, unable to say the word "after the cancer" he said looking at me as the tears ran down his face "You were so strong. So brave Bella."

I watched my father breaking down in front of me at the gift I had given him. I hadn't realized the significance of the fishing trip we had taken until now. It was a father-daughter moment etched forever in time in his memory. Now, as I gave him this reminder of my victory we soon would be facing another battle. It was a battle I was afraid I would lose.

I watched as he dried his eyes and he too reached under the tree for a package.

"Dad, no! You've already done so much. Getting me the car and everything."

"Bella! It's not from me anyway." He said and I looked at him puzzled as I read the label.

"To Bella, From Santa." I read out loud and smirked at Charlie

I unwrapped the gift slowly, and soon was staring at an Apple laptop "Charlie, thank you so much!" I hugged him tightly "This is perfect"

"I know that you needed a new one, so you could keep in touch with Renee," he said softly

"Thank You Santa!" I smiled and kissed his softly on the cheek.

"Your Welcome! We'll get it set up tomorrow. It's a bit late now."

I yawned again, and this time he was serious "You need to get to bed. We've got a big day ahead of us."

"Big day?" I questioned as I now realized I didn't understand what I had signed up for by accepting an invitation to the Black's annual Christmas gathering. "We aren't going hunting are we?" I asked reluctantly

"No, not hunting. Ironically, were going fishing!" he smiled "We catch dinner" he said this as though it were common knowledge

"Great!" I said sarcastically as I headed to my room. I was so tired; I just quickly brushed my teeth and jumped into bed.

I lay wake for what seemed like hours, going over in my mind how exactly I was going to tell Charlie I was sick. I could just wait and let Dr Cullen do it. Or I could just come out and tell him myself. I wished I was brave enough to just tell him myself, but I didn't want to crush his hopes for the future.

Soon I drifted to a dreamless sleep and awoke to the phone ringing. Charlie must have answered it, because it took several minutes for him to come and get me. The knocked on my door and then opened it "Hey Bella, it's your mom on the phone."

I jumped up and ran down the stairs "Merry Christmas mom!" I said cheerfully

She told me of the great time her and Phil were having and she soon said she had to go. "Love you mom." I said as I hung up the phone, realizing how self-absorbed she was in her own life. She didn't even bother to ask how I had been or anything. I hung up the phone and looked at Charlie. I could practically read his expression 'scatterbrained Renee' was what he was thinking

"So, what time do we head over to the Black's?" I inquired

"At about 11:00. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure dad. Can we stop at the hospital on the way over?" I noticed he looked at me curiously "I have a gift to drop off." I added

"Not a problem." He said as he finished cooking breakfast. I looked and was amazed that he had in fact made waffles

"Hey, don't give me that look. I did manage to feed myself before you came home believe it or not!"

I made an effort to have Christmas breakfast with my father. I tasted the first bite and it was perfect "It's really good dad. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it"

I had a couple more bites and then decided that I better not push it otherwise I'll be sick later.

I ran upstairs and got ready. Since we were going fishing, I didn't have to dress up too much for the holiday. I put on a pair of dark blue jeans, and a white Oxford shirt. I grabbed a sweater just incase.

I made my way downstairs and Charlie smiled brightly. "This is going to be great!"

I pulled the gifts from under the tree, and I headed out to the car. Charlie was waiting, and we were soon off to the hospital.

"I'll only be a minute," I said

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked

"Sure, if you want."

We headed in and I went to the elevator, but Charlie hesitated. "Maybe, I'll wait down here. See if Dr Cullen's here."

I cringed at his name. Surely he wouldn't tell Charlie with out me.

I made my way to the fourth floor and went to the nurse's station. It was the same nurse from the other day "Merry Christmas Nurse Richards." I beamed as I handed her a gift bag.

She seemed surprised "Merry Christmas Ms Swan." As she pulled out the tin of shortbread cookies and smiled "Thank you!"

"Your welcome" I said as I headed for Room 429

I knocked and entered the room, the girl was alone again and she appeared to be sleeping. I placed the present for her on the window seat and looked at her small frame in the bed. I needed to go, but I wanted a chance to talk to her again. But I settled for the silence, I got up to leave, and at the door I turned "Merry Christmas Rowan." As the door closed I faintly heard "Merry Christmas Bella" I smiled at the thought and headed back to the lobby.

My father was not in the lobby, and I quickly headed towards Dr Cullen's office.

I heard their voices and I knocked swiftly "Come in" Dr Cullen said

"Hey dad." I said quickly looking at Dr Cullen "Merry Christmas Dr Cullen"

"Merry Christmas Bella" he replied

"Ready to go dad?" I said nervously

"Sure Bella." Charlie said "It was nice to see you again Dr Cullen, have a happy holiday"

We left his office, and were on our way out to the lobby when I heard it. I froze and saw Charlie's pained expression turn to me. He had heard it too.

As we left, the nurse at the station had called into Dr Cullen's office "Dr Cullen, I have the Swan records that you requested"

I saw Charlie turn quickly and head back to Dr Cullen's office

"I'm sorry Sir you cant just go in there" the nurse tried to stop him

"The hell I cant!" he said opening the door, startling the Dr "Why do you need my daughters records?" he asked frantically

"Chief Swan, please have a seat. Bella, you too." Dr Cullen said as I tried to duck out of the office. We both sat down, and Charlie looked at him expectantly.

"I wanted to wait, and do this later. Any day but today." The doctor began, but I saw Charlie place his head in his hands, he already knew "with treatment, there is a 75 percent survival rate"

"No, this cant be happening. Not again." He said softly, I saw him glance over to me and he saw the tears in my eyes "Oh Bella!" he said pulling me to him

"I'm so sorry dad." I said as I cried into his shoulder

"You have noting to be sorry for. You're going to beat this. You have to!" he cried

I noticed Dr Cullen began to get up; he wanted to give us some privacy. But instead I stopped him.

"Charlie, I think we better be going. We don't want to be late for the party"

"The party?" he looked at me stunned "We can't go to any party Bella. I have to get you home, keep you-"

"Dad, please. Lets just finish the day as we planned, forget about all of this." I motioned in general "I just want to have a great holiday with you. Please." I begged

"Bella, that's impossible. I've just been told my baby has cancer, and you want me to forget about it?"

"That's exactly what I want from you. Please dad, for me. Lets just continue like normal, at least for now. Dr Cullen will be in touch with us about treatment options, but until then cant we just go back to normal?"

"I can't-" he sobbed "Oh Bella, my beautiful girl."

"Please." I said, standing up and reaching my hand out for his

"We need to go dad." I said glancing at Dr Cullen who seemed to have a peculiar look on his face as he watched me with wonder

As Charlie and I left, I turned back to Dr Cullen and handed him a wrapped box "It's not much. But thank you." I said as I turned to leave

"Bella?" Dr Cullen called

"Yes?"

"Everything is going to be okay." he said sincerely

"Well, I just wish I could feel as assured as both you and Alice seem to be." I smiled and left to catch up to my dad.


	6. Chapter 6

We drove in silence, I noticed that Charlie would open his mouth to speak but would stop himself

We drove in silence, I noticed that Charlie would open his mouth to speak but would stop himself. He seemed very flustered at my request to talk about this later.

"Dad, everything is going to be fine. Just like before." I lied

"Bella" he breathed "I can't lose you this way. Please promise me, you will do the treatment the Doctor recommends"

"Of course Dad." I smiled weakly and placed my head on his shoulder

Soon the car came to a halt outside of the little red house, and I saw Jake come running out to the car. Oh god. What was I going to tell Jake? I looked panic-stricken over to Charlie.

He seemed to read my face and spoke, his voice cracking slightly "Honesty is always best Bella."

"I know," I whispered as the door flew open and Jake took my hand pulling me out of the car

"Merry Christmas Bella!" he beamed "Merry Christmas Charlie." He added

"Merry Christmas Jake" Charlie said without inflection

Jake looked at Charlie and then at me. He sensed something, but was smart enough to refrain from asking.

"Charlie, Dad is down at the dock waiting." He said taking my hand

"Sounds good" Charlie said and in a drone like way went through the motions of getting his gear together. I noticed he looked at me not wanting to meet my eyes.

"So we catch our meal?" I said with false interest

"Sure!" Jake said excited.

When I looked into his eyes, I realized how much positive energy and happiness radiated off of him. Being around him, you just felt it!

We made our way to the dock, and I saw Billy waiting on a boat. We got on board and set sail.

Jake sat next to me, and took my hand. "Bella, I have something for you." He said as the pulled out a small bag and handed it to me

"Thank you Jake" I said as I pulled the contents from the bag. I opened the tissue paper to reveal a brown leather bracelet. It had my name beautifully scripted in the leather surrounded by a row of flowers.

I ran my fingers over the lettering in awe "Jake this is beautiful." I managed "Where did you get it?" I asked

"I sort of made it," he said softly, turning away embarrassed

I placed my hand on his shoulder, and he turned to look at me. I threw my arms around his neck, kissing him on the check. "This is very precious to me, I will cherish it always" I smiled, and he beamed happily pulling me closer to him.

I noticed before he had pulled me to him, I was beginning to get a bit cold, but now I was warm and toasty in his embrace. Soon we were at the fishing spot, and Charlie helped me bait my hook.

I really didn't want to catch anything, I never had. I just went fishing with my dad to make him happy, and in turn that made me happy.

I placed my line in the water, and joined the rest of them.

"So Charlie." Billy began "I bet this is the best holiday you've had in a long time"

Charlie froze, not answering his friend. I saw him choke back the tears that wanted to flow.

Billy looked at Charlie when he hadn't responded. "Charlie?" Billy questioned

"Sure it is." Charlie smiled slightly and then broke down again.

I moved to his side and placed my arm around him "I have to tell him Bella." He choked out. I knew this was coming, I just wish it had been later.

"Tell me what Charlie?" Billy asked curiously. I looked over at Jake who looked equally curious.

"We just found out this morning" Charlie began, but was unable to continue

I looked at each of their confused faces and continued, "What Charlie is trying to tell you, is…" I paused and took in a deep breath, god this was harder than I thought it would be so I just blurted it out "we just found out this morning that I have cancer, again."

The shock on their faces was horrid, Jake looked like he was going to burst from his skin he was shaking so bad. But Billy placed a hand on his son's shoulder, attempting to calm him.

"Oh Bella, Charlie." Billy looked at me with concern "I am so sorry." That was all he could say. What else was there?

Going forward that's all I would be getting anyway. Other people's pity.

Suddenly, I noticed a tug on my line and I pulled. "What the-" I began, but the others broke from their thoughts long enough to help me reel in my fish.

I had never caught anything in my life, and as I watched it breathing labored on the deck I began to freak out "Help me!" I cried, "Help me take this out," I said as I worked on the hook attempting to remove it in a vain attempt to save this poor creature.

"Jake, help her release him." Billy said quickly and Jake ever so calm removed the line from the fish and I looked into its eyes as it's breathing labored.

Jake picked up the fish and placed it in the water. I watched as the fish miraculously swam away. "Oh thank you!" I breathed relieved as I felt Jake wrap his arms around me from behind. "You saved him," I said quietly. I then realized why I was so upset at the sight of the dying fish. I couldn't bear to see it suffering needlessly. I on the other hand would be suffering painfully in the future. Would anyone step up and save me? Save me from the pain of my life. I already knew the answer to that question.

I leaned back into Jake and felt him kiss the top of my head. "Bella, I will always be here for you. You don't need to go through anything alone." He said firmly

"Thank you Jake." I said. It was nice to hear that at least I had one friend in my corner

The rain began to fall and we soon headed back to land. The water became choppy and I began to feel nauseated. I moved away from Jake and vomited over the railing. I felt Jake behind me again, pressing up next to me as he gently pulled my hair back, as I continued empting my stomach. I felt so week, as Jake pulled me onto his lap brushing the hair from my eyes "We'll be home soon" he said softly

I noticed Charlie was hovering over me "Dad, I'm fine. Just a touch of seasickness" he looked worried. He handed Jake a bottle of water. I heard Jake break the seal and I felt the bottle at my lips. I took a sip, and then some more.

I felt Jake pull the bottle away from me "Just a little bit at a time" he said as he stroked my forehead. He was so tender and caring as he held me. I must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing I knew, I was laying in bed.

I woke up in a strange room; I tried to take it in and was surprised at the small room. I heard the door open, and I noticed Jake standing in the doorway.

"How you feeling?" he asked as he moved to sit on the bed

"Fine, where's Charlie?"

"He and Billy are talking." He said, meeting my eyes "Charlie's real worried about you."

"I know." I looked away. I moved to get off the bed, but Jake stopped me.

"Bella" he breathed "I just wanted you to know were all here for you. I'm here for you"

"I know Jake," I said softly as he bent in to kiss me. I quickly moved and his lips grazed my cheek.

"Sorry Bella." He said as he let go of my hand.

"No, Jake I'm sorry. It's me." I took in a deep breath, god this was embarrassing "Look Jake, I've never been-" I looked at my feet

"Oh" he said, understanding "You've never been kissed?" he stated

"No" I said sheepishly "I've been waiting I guess" I trailed off

"I understand, I'm sorry that I just tried to-"

"It's okay Jake, you didn't know."

There was a knock at the door, and I turned to see Charlie

"Hey Bella, I think we should get going home. You need to rest."

I looked at Jake and smiled weakly. "I'll see you soon" I said turning towards Charlie

We said our goodbyes, but I noticed Jake seemed a bit preoccupied as we left. He was probably angry with me about the kiss, but I wasn't going to get into a serious relationship. I didn't want anyone getting too close to me; I didn't need another person to say good-bye to.

"Whose car is that?" Charlie said, breaking me from my wandering thoughts. I saw the silver Volvo and recognized it as one of the Cullen's cars from the driveway

"Maybe it's Alice again." I said softly

We both got out of the car and headed to the house, two figures immerged from the Volvo. It was Alice and Edward.

"Bella, don't be too long" Charlie said quietly

"I wont dad" I smiled and watched him go into the house

"Hello Alice. Edward" I said smiling at them

"Hello Bella" Alice said, looking at me with a concerned expression "Bella, we just wanted to invite you to-" she paused "Are you okay? You look pale," she noted

"I'm fine, just a hard day Alice." I said and yawned, "I'm so sorry, would you mind if I called you tomorrow?"

"Sure Bella" she looked at Edward "Feel better Bella" she turned to get into the car, but Edward remained. I yawned again and felt Edward pick me up in his arms. I looked at him stunned as he walked toward the house.

"What the-" I said surprised

"Hush Bella" he said softly and I closed my eyes briefly.

I heard Charlie's voice echo concern as Edward brought me in the house

"She's just very tired Chief Swan. Her room?" he questioned as Charlie showed him where it was

I felt him place me on my bed, and I looked up into his beautiful face "Edward" I breathed

"Rest now Bella. I'll check on you in the morning." He said with assurance

I closed my eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep. I must have slept the whole night through, because when I awoke the light streamed in the window.

I blinked and the prior days events came rushing back to my mind. I put my pillow over my head as I remembered what I had transpired on the fishing trip. I screamed into the pillow and realized that I couldn't hide forever.

I would need to speak to Jake eventually. I felt a bit embarrassed after needing him to take care of me on the boat.

I pulled myself together for the day, and made my way downstairs. I read the note that Charlie had left for me, and I decided to go to Port Angeles to get some new books. I headed out the door as the phone began to ring. I quickly unlocked the door and ran for the phone.

"Hello?" I breathed heavily into the phone

"Bella, it Dr Cullen."

My stomach dropped from the tone in his voice "Yes" I managed

"I'm sorry, but I need you to come in for some further testing."

"But I don't see what good-" I stopped, I didn't want to argue with him

"Bella, we need to formulate a treatment plan for you. I'm going to need see how far this has spread."

"What time should I be there?" I asked nervously

"As soon as you are able. We have a long day ahead of us." He said

"I'll be right over I guess," I said hanging up the phone, not even waiting for his closing salutation

I jumped into the car, and headed to the hospital. I drove as slowly as I could but I ended up in the same place regardless.

I walked slowly through the doors and sat down, looking out the window. I wasn't prepared for this. Not today, not ever really.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up into the face of Dr Cullen.

"Can I just have a moment?" I said softly. I saw in my peripheral vision, the Doctor came and sat next to me. He took my hand, and we sat like that in silence for several moments.

"Dr Cullen?" I asked

"Yes Bella?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

He chuckled at me and replied "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Your hand felt cold at first, then seemed to warm as we held hands."

"Bella, I feel fine. It's just a bit cold in my office. I apologize," he said pulling his hand away. "We better get started"

And with that my day of hell began. I sat as they drew countless vials of blood from my body. I sat through the full body scan, on the cold steel table while I watched the technician's discus my prognosis.

I spent the day by myself mostly. Dr Cullen would come and sit with me when he could, I really appreciated his company.

"Dr Cullen, thank you for checking in on me." I said softly

"Please, call me Carlisle." He said watching my expression as he spoke

"It wouldn't feel right Dr Cullen" I said and saw the displeasure in his expression "I mean you're my Doctor"

"Yes, but you have also become a friend of my family. Please, don't make yourself uncomfortable. Call me what you like," he said smiling

I looked at him for a moment, and saw the kindness in his eyes "Thank you Carlisle" I said as I felt the blush rise in my face.

"We're almost done here. I know it's been a long day, but this will help us to help you."

"I know," I said as I fluttered my eyes

"Bella?" Carlisle questioned as he reached for my wrist to check my pulse

"Your heart rate picked up a bit" he said concerned "Have you eaten anything today?"

"No" I confessed, and he looked displeased "I've been kept busy with all of these test, there was no time"

"Bella, you need to keep your strength up," he said

"I'll be fine," I said getting up quickly and feeling the dizziness wash over me.

"Take it slowly," he said, holding me up

"Maybe I should just sit back down," I conceded

I closed my eyes, and focused on breathing.

"I'll get you some water" Carlisle said and was gone briefly, only to return with the beverage moments later

"Look who I found wandering the hospital" he said handing me my water. I looked as I saw Edward standing in the doorway

"Hey Edward" I said offering a weak smile

"I'm here to spring you," he said, winking at me

"Edward, Bella's had a tough day. Why don't you take her home? She is in no condition to drive herself"

"Carlisle, I'll be fine," I informed him

Edward looked at me, and then back to Carlisle. "I'll take you home" he said taking my arm

"I'll call later with the results"

"Thank you" I said softly as Edward and I headed to my car.

"What were you doing at the hospital?" I asked

"Alice said you'd be there, and might need a friend"

"Is that what you are to me Edward?" I said looking out the window as the trees flew by

"For now, yes" he said

"Oh, okay" I mumbled softly

"You sound disappointed" he noted, smirking

"No, I understand. No worries"

"Understand, what exactly?" he pressed

"I understand why we can only be friends," I repeated

"And why would that be?" annoyance filled his tone

I didn't answer his question. I just closed my eyes and felt the coolness of the window against my cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

When we arrived at my house, I quickly jumped out of the car and headed toward the house.

"Bella wait" Edward called after me

I kept heading to the house as I felt Edward pull back on my arm gently.

"Bella please" Edward spoke softly, and I turn to meet his gaze

The tears were flowing freely now. I wiped them away quickly. "Is this what you wanted to see Edward?" I sobbed as his face showed shock

"Bella, I'm sorry-" he began

"Please don't say that!" I cried, " You can't imagine how hard this is for me. I want so badly to be close anyone…to you. But I'm afraid. Afraid of getting too attached to anyone"

"Close to me?" he questioned

"Forget it!" I said and pulled away running to the house

He was persistent and followed me inside. "Bella, just stop" he said calmly, reaching for me and pulling me to his chest

"Let me go" I said weakly, tears staining my face

"No" he said firmly "I wont let you go Bella. Not now, not ever!"

I froze as I processed his words. I looked up into his face and saw truth in his eyes. I placed my head on his shoulder and melted into a state of calm.

"I just can't do this," I whispered

"Do what?"

"I can't afford to care about you, about anyone." I looked into his pained eyes "When it ends badly-" I trailed off and he stiffened at my words, and the silence was broken by Edward's cell phone ringing.

He pulled away and answered it. "Hello?" he chuckled and held the phone out to me "It's for you" he smiled

I took the phone hesitantly from his hand and spoke "Hello?"

"Bella! It's me, Alice" she chimed

"Oh, hey Alice" I tried to sound up beat "Sure I'll come. Thank You." I smiled as I handed the phone to Edward

"What's was that all about?" he asked curiously

"Something about a party." I said casually "Well, thank you Edward. I guess I'll see you later?"

"Sure"

I walked him to the door and thanked him for the ride. He acted as though he didn't want to leave, but had no other choice.

I headed upstairs to get ready for this party. When I got out of the shower, I actually took the time to blow-dry my hair out. It looked really good; at least I thought it did. I even put on a little bit of makeup. I felt as though I was putting my mask on for the show. Well at least for several hours I can escape my problems.

I reached into my closet and pulled out a denim skirt. It was short so I put on a pair of black leggings. I put on a tank and looked into the mirror. I was shocked to find I actually looked nice. It needed something else, and I ran to Charlie's closet and pulled out a dress shirt. It was huge and I put it on and rolled up the sleeves, tying it in a knot at my waist.

The doorbell rang and I ran for the door. It was Alice of course and she seemed surprised when I opened the door.

"Bella you look fantastic" she smiled and spun me around

"You look great too Alice!" I smiled "Hey, I just need to leave a note for Charlie and we can go."

"Sure." She smirked

"What is it Alice? You look really keyed up"

"Nothing. We are going to have a great time"

"You never said where we were going?"

"Oh it's just a party. Some kids at school, are throwing it. I thought you might like to meet some of the local kids"

"Great" I said with heavy sarcasm

"Come on, it wont be that bad" she said, "Edward will be there" she winked at me

"Well then, why didn't you say so? At least I'll know someone else there"

We laughed together and headed to her car

We drove for only about 5 minutes and stopped at a house that was packed with cars.

"This is Jessica Stanley's house" Alice informed me "This was sort of a general invitation"

We headed into the house, and the music was blasting. There was a crush of people and I tried to keep up with Alice

"Oh look!" a girls shrill voice called out "Alice Cullen is gracing us with her presence!"

Alice must have heard her because she turned around and looked at the girl "Hi Lauren" she said, "This is Bella Swan"

"Swan" she said as a light sparked in her eyes with recognition of the name "The chief's daughter?"

I smiled "Yes"

I saw her look me over and she pressed her lips together in an ugly expression, I waited but she didn't say anything more.

I turned and bumped into a boy. His drink spilled on me, and I looked down at Charlie's shirt "Oh I'm so sorry" the boy said quickly and he took me in. "Well hello!" he smiled widely "I'm Mike. Mike Newton. And you are?"

"Bella. Bella Swan" I said as I removed the shirt, leaving me in my tight tank

"Wow. Um…can I get you something to drink?" the boy named Mike asked

"Sure, sounds good" I said and I turned to meet Alice's disapproving gaze

"Bella what are you doing?" she said shocked as she saw I was missing my shirt

"Alice, you may not know this about me but I am fairly clumsy. I bumped into this guy." I said seeing the guy again "That guy to be exact" I pointed at him and he smiled. I smiled back.

Mike handed me a drink. "Do you want to dance Bella?" he asked and I shrugged my shoulders and shot my drink back.

"Lets go," I said as he took my hand and we headed to the makeshift dance floor.

I closed my eyes and let the music take me away. I raised my hands to the sky and swayed my body to the beat. I soon felt an arm wrap around my waist and felt his body against mine. We moved to the music and just went with it.

All to soon, the music stopped and I was thrust back into reality. I opened my eyes and saw Mike looking at me with wonder "You are a fantastic dancer" he said breathing heavily

"Thanks" I replied as I moved quickly away in search of Alice. The boy Mike began to follow me, as I desperately searched for Alice.

Unfortunately, Alice was nowhere to be seen. As I looked out over the crowd I saw Edward, standing out in the crowd like a Greek god. I waved frantically to catch his attention, and his eyes locked onto mine.

I smiled in relief as I moved towards him. With a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see Mike. "Bella, where are you off to all of a sudden." He smiled and ran his hand down my arm.

"I saw Edward over there" I pointed to the direction he was, but he was gone

Mike seemed pleased as he took my hand to pull me aside.

"There you are angel" a melodic voice called out. I turned and saw Edward wrap an arm around my shoulders

Mike also turned and practically snarled "Cullen" he said as he looked between the two of us

"Newton" Edward replied cordially

Edward looked into my eyes "I've been looking for you everywhere Bella."

I took his cue and followed along "I'm sorry. I bumped into Mike here, literally and he asked me to dance. But what maters is you've found me now." I placed my hand on his shoulder. Mike's expression was deadly.

Edward pulled me away from Mike and I turned to wave goodbye "Thanks Mike, see you in school" I flashed a smile at him which seemed to brighten his expression

"Sure!" he said

Edward led me out of the house and towards his car.

"Thank you for the save in there" I chuckled, but he didn't smile.

"I'm just glad I got here in time" he huffed

"In time?" I stopped forcing him to do the same and look at me

"Just forget it," he said with an attempt to lighten his tone

"You intimate that you got here in time. Like what, to actually save me?" I smiled at the thought "Save me from Mike? He seemed perfectly harmless" I scoffed

"He's not as harmless as he looks Bella." Edward stated firmly

"I'm a very good judge of character Edward. Take you for example"

"Me?" he was taken off guard

"Yes you!" I smiled "now you on the other hand."

"What about me?" he spoke cautiously

"You, aren't has harmless as you look I'll bet" I laughed at that thought as I spoke the words. Edward had been so kind and sweet to me, he couldn't harm a fly.

"Your right" he whispered and looked away "I'm all wrong for you Bella" sadness in his voice

"Oh Edward! Stop that!" I taunted, "You'll be the death of me!" I smiled, but the smile wasn't returned

"I just might," he said so softly, that I almost missed it.

Almost…


	8. Chapter 8

I shivered from the cold as he spoke. I was only in a tank after all. Edward noticed and began to offer me his jacket

"Oh, Bella! Where is your jacket?" he asked as he placed his over my shoulders.

"I forgot it," I said simply, placing my arms in the sleeves. I shivered again as I noticed that his jacket wasn't warm as I expected. It was cold.

"What?" he questioned looking puzzled

"It's nothing." I said as I felt him put his arm around my waist and lead me to his car. I paused and he turned back to see me.

"What?" he asked again "What's going on in that head of yours Bella?" he truly seemed concerned

I shook my head, as I slowly reached out my hand to cup his cheek. My fingers brushed his face and I felt a coolness radiating off of him. I began to cup his face, but he recoiled from my touch.

I was so shaken by his reaction. I was speechless. I looked at him in horror as his face seemed to show distain. I stepped back as tears escaped my eyes.

"Sorry" I spluttered and turned to run.

I ran into Alice, and she looked at Edward and me with a confused expression. "Bella, are you okay?" she asked watching Edward

"Please Alice, would you just take me home" I said, not looking back at Edward. I kept running the events in my mind. What had I done that was so very wrong?

"Bella" Edward called out to me, but I walked away with Alice.

We walked quickly in silence to her car. As we drove away I saw Edward watching us leave.

"I'm not sure what was going on Bella, but I know my brother. He has a tendency to overreact sometimes"

"Alice, I honestly don't understand what I did. I went to touch his face, and he pulled away from me."

"I'm not sure Bella. Please just don't judge him too harshly by that one reaction. I know for a fact that he thinks the world of you."

"I wish I could believe that." I said softly and replayed the event over in my mind.

I was pulled back to reality when Alice pulled up to my house; I opened the door and went to leave. I felt Alice touch my arm, and I turned to see he glossy expression, she almost appeared trance like.

"Alice?" I asked, with no response "Alice?" I said shaking her gently. Suddenly she looked into my eyes and spoke

"Bella, please believe me when I tell you everything will be okay."

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked concerned, ignoring her words

"Bella, I'm fine," she said as she removed her hand

I looked at her with an incredulous expression

"Really Bella, I'm fine. Sometimes I just get a premonition of sorts"

"So your like a psychic or something?" I smiled as I spoke the words

"Yes" she replied simply

"Okay, cool" I said as I got out of the car "Predict something" I asked

"When you get in the house, there will be a message from Edward." She said proudly

I just laughed and turned to go in "Good one Alice!" I chuckled as I heard Alice's car leave.

As I stepped in the house Charlie called out to me "Bella? Is that you?"

"Yes dad"

"How was the party?" he said as he came into the kitchen

"It was okay. It was at Jessica Stanley's house," I volunteered

"Well, you better get some sleep. You look exhausted." He said

"Thanks dad!" I said turning to ascend the stairs.

"Oh wait!" he said quickly "There is a message for you."

I froze. Alice had said there was a message hadn't she?

"From who?" I asked, already believing I new the answer

"Some guy named Edwin, or something-"

"Edward?" I said

"Yes, that was it. Edward!" he said happily

"Thanks dad" I replied as I continued to my room

"Aren't you going to call him back?"

"No." I said sadly and under my breath added, "What would be the point?"

As I got ready for bed and heard the phone ring several times. Each time I heard Charlie, tell the caller I was asleep.

"No, I'm sorry. I have given her the message." Charlie said on the final call.

As I overheard this, I felt guilty for my childish behavior. I should have just returned Edward's call when I got in. I snuggled down into my bed and fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning when I went into the kitchen, I saw the messages from last night. They were mostly from Edward, but there was one from Jake.

I picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Jake said

"Hey Jake"

"Bella!" he said happily "How is everything going?"

"Everything is great Jake." I said, sarcasm filled my tone and he just laughed

"Have you heard anything back from the hospital about when you'll start treatment?"

"No, I haven't called them back yet. I'm putting it off," I confessed

"I'll be there for you every step of the way Bells. I want to be there for you. I'll be whatever you need. If you want me to that is"

"Jake, I don't know what to say." I paused unsure of how to proceed

"Just say yes" he laughed "Call me when you need a ride, call me when you need a hand to hold or a shoulder to cry on. Just call and I'll be here"

I was speechless; no one had ever offered me such a thing. "Thank you Jake. I will let you know when I start, and a ride to the hospital would be great!"

"Sounds good Bells just let me know."

"Okay thanks again Jake, I'll call you back soon."

"Talk to you soon then. Bye"

"Bye Jake" I smiled and hung up the phone

I walked over to the fridge and took out an apple. After I rinsed it in the sink, I sat down at the table with a knife and plate.

I began to peel the apple when the doorbell rang. I went to the door, and saw Edward on the other side.

"Hello" he breathed, "May I come in?"

"Sure" I said turning away from him, walking back into the kitchen

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night." He spoke with sincerity "I'm not sure why I acted the way I did. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings" he finished finally looking over to me

I watched his expression, and became confused.

"Edward, I'm the one who should apologize. I made you feel uncomfortable and for that I'm sorry."

"Bella, there's no reason for you to be sorry. I overreacted, I have a tendency to do that," he confessed

"I know, Alice mentioned something about that" I added

He smiled at the mention of his sister and laughed, "Alice is something else"

"She sure is. Did you know your sister is a psychic?" I said laughing

"She told you that?" he said, more serious now

"Yes, and she even predicted something for me" I said excited

"What did she tell you?" he asked a bit nervously

"I'm not sure if I should tell you. It might upset you," I said awkwardly

"Please tell me"

"Well, when she dropped me off at home last night, she was in almost like a trance. It was a little bit frightening at first, but then she explained what had happened"

"What did she say she saw?" he pressed

"She said you had called and left a message for me"

"Bella" he laughed "Why would that of all things upset me?"

I watched his calm expression "I thought you'd be mad since I knew you had called and not I didn't call you back" I said sheepishly

"Bella, you are silly. I just wanted to call to apologize, but this has turned out better than I could have expected"

"What did you expect?" I questioned

"I expected you to not let me in for one. The fact that you're speaking to me after last night is a huge plus."

We laughed together, but our reverie was interrupted by the telephone.

I reached past him to answer it.

"Hello?" I said, still smiling at Edward

"This is Nurse Benson calling from the hospital for a Miss Bella Swan."

"This is she" I replied

"We have an appointment for your first course of treatment, on Friday at 10:00 AM," she stated

I was taken back by her abruptness, "Um, okay. Thank you." And I hung up the phone

"You okay?" Edward asked, as he spoke I realized my face was no longer smiling.

"Fine" I mumbled softly

"That was the hospital" it wasn't a question

"What, are you psychic too?" I made a failed attempt at humor

"No, I just really pay attention." He said smoothly

"Yes, as a mater of fact it was. I have an appointment Friday."

"Would you like me to take you on Friday?" he asked

God, I must have done something right in a past life to have two friends willing to take me.

"Actually, I have this covered. My friend Jake is going to take me."

"Oh" he said sounding disappointed "Maybe another time"

"Yes, thank you that would be so kind of you" I replied happily

"So who is this friend of yours?" he innocently asked "You said his name is Jake?"

"Yes" I chuckled at his interest in my male 'friend' "Jacob Black, he's a family friend" as I spoke I noticed Edward tensed up, maybe he really was jealous, I thought to myself as I continued "Jake has been great, he fixed up that car Charlie got me."

"That's great" Edward said blandly

"I think so. Anyway, I better get going Edward. I'm sure my dad wants to know when I'm starting treatments"

"Yes, of course" he said politely as I picked up my keys and we both headed to the door

I walked to my car and Edward to his, "Will I see you later?" I called out to him

"Most defiantly" was his response "You call me this time" he winked at me as he jumped into his car

I smiled and started my car. I headed to the police station. I would see if Charlie had time to go to lunch, better yet I thought I would bring lunch in for the guys, there were only a few of them.

I stopped off to grab a couple of pizzas and made my way to the station. When I came in I heard Charlie call out "Which one of you guys ordered pizza?"

I laughed and called out "Dad it's me!" as I placed the boxes on the desk

"This is a surprise" Charlie seemed genuinely happy

"I thought I would bring lunch to you and the guys"

"That's very thoughtful of you." He said as the other two officers on duty came out to see what Charlie had been yelling about

"Bella brought us lunch," he informed them and they both smiled at that

"Thanks!" they chimed in unison

We all sat down and enjoyed lunch. As we ate, Charlie would glance over at me and smile. We all ate in silence, but soon it was just Charlie and me.

"Everything okay kiddo?" he asked

"Well, I wanted to tell you the hospital called. My first treatment is Friday."

"I'll talk to the guys, and take the day off."

"No Dad, I'll be fine. Jake is going to give me a ride to the hospital."

"I want to be there for you Bella, I wasn't last time and it-" he looked away

"Dad, everything will be fine. Besides, someone needs to make dinner for when I get back." I knew I wouldn't be up for anything but I was trying to ease his mind

"Well Bella, I better get back to work."

"Sure dad, see you later." I waved as I headed to my car

Once I got in the car, I realized there was nothing I needed to do. I needed to call Jake and tell him about Friday. So I decided to head to LaPush and see him.

I drove slowly, but arrived within 15 minutes. Jumping out of the Rabbit, I walked toward the house. I was surprised when the door opened, and Billy was there.

"Bella!" he called out "Stop! You need to leave right now"

"What?" I said shocked "What are you talking about Billy? Is Jake here?"

"Jake is-" Billy searched for his next word "not feeling well. I don't want you to get sick"

Billy was lying; I could hear it in his voice. But why would he lie and about Jake for that matter?"

"Is Jake okay Billy?"

"I'll tell him you stopped by." He said as he closed the door.

I thought I heard a cry out, or was it a howl. Whatever it was, the creature was in pain. I took a few steps towards my car, but then decided to sneak around to Jake's room. Surely he wouldn't mind.

But as I made my way around the little house, the noise got louder. What the hell was that? I thought.

I found the window that belonged to Jake, and I knocked softly. The crying stopped, and the window opened

"Bella" he croaked

"God Jake what's wrong with you? Please tell me!" I cried

"Everything hurts" he managed as I placed my hand to his head. He was burning up.

"Jake, I think you need to go to the hospital"

"No, I'll be fine." He said and let out another cry as he doubled over in pain. He was on the floor and I couldn't see him.

The door to his room flew open and it was Billy. He saw me, and began to yell

"Bella, you need to leave now!" he demanded

"Are you taking Jake to the hospital?" I asked

"He doesn't need a Doctor"

"Doesn't need a Doctor! Billy, he is suffering. What's wrong with him?"

"We do things differently on the reservation Bella. I will not ask you again. Leave now!"

"Just go" a weak voice spoke. It was Jake; he was asking me to leave. But I couldn't, not when I saw him in such pain

"But Jake you need-"

"Damn it woman, just leave me alone!" he yelled fiercely at me as he met my gaze. I saw the hate and anger in his eyes, and it was directed at me

I couldn't even speak, but the hurt must have shown in my eyes, because Jake's expression changed as comprehension sunk in. I turn and ran for the car without another glance back. The engine roared to life as I fishtailed out of the driveway. I sped off towards Forks wiping the tears from my eyes. I ran straight to my room, and fell onto my bed. My little world was falling apart around me, like a house of cards.

That night I cried myself to sleep. In my despair, I forgot to call Edward. I felt bad about that, but I needed to pull myself together.

In the light of the morning I was hopeful that the events of the prior day where a dream. I picked up the phone and called Jake's number. There was no answer, and no machine to leave a message. I made a mental note to call back later.

I was going to spend the day doing whatever I wanted. I started by taking a long relaxing bath, but once the water-cooled and the bubbles dissipated I moved on to something else.

I decided I needed to get my I-pod up to date for tomorrow, so I downloaded for a while. I was utterly bored as the day progressed slowly. I tried Jake again, and got a response this time. It was Billy, and he told me Jake wasn't available.

"Please just tell him I called." I requested softly and Billy said he would. I hung up without another word.

I then called Edward, but his message came on "Hey Edward, it's me Bella. I was wondering if that offer is still valid for a ride tomorrow. I know I barely know you and this is going to sound strange but- I miss you" I confessed and hung up.

I made dinner for Charlie, since it would be a while till I felt up to it again. He seemed to appreciate my effort and I could tell he was worried for me.

"Are you sure you don't need me to come with you?"

"Dad, it's covered. Now relax, I've done this before. I'll be fine." He didn't seem reassured by my words.

I went to my room and got ready for bed. Charlie came up and knocked on my door.

"Bella, Edward is downstairs, would you like me to send him away?"

"No, dad. I'll talk to him. Would you send him up please?" I asked, not sure of what my fathers rules where on boys in the bedroom

"Sure" he said cautiously "Bella, this door needs to stay open" he said pointing to the door and I laughed

"Of course dad" I rolled my eyes and he laughed too

"Edward, come on up here." Charlie called down and I could hear him in the hall giving Edward the rules

"She's got a big day tomorrow, so please don't stay to long." Charlie said

"I understand sir." Edward responded

I heard a knock at the door, and Edward entered. "Hey" he said

"Hey to you too" I smiled

"I got your message, and I would be more than happy to give you a ride in the morning"

"Thank you Edward," I said relieved

"What happened to your friend? Jake was it?"

"I'm not sure, he wont take my calls. He doesn't even know about it"

"But I thought he was taking you"

"I thought so too, he said he would. But then he was acting strange, and now he doesn't want to see me, he wont take my calls."

"I'm sorry Bella" Edward said in a sincere tone

"I just need to focus on tomorrow"

"I agree," he said "You're health is the most important thing right now" he reached out and brushed some hair from my face.

I looked into his eyes and was mesmerized by him. He was so incredibly beautiful.

He bent his mouth towards mine; he was going to kiss me. This time unlike the time with Jake, I didn't pull away. I wanted this. This would be my first kiss.

I waited patiently as Edward judged my reaction. I felt his lips on mine and they were cool but against my lips it all just felt warm. His lips caressed mine gently, and I responded in kind.

It was sweet, it was innocent. My first kiss. I must have forgot to breath because I blackness coming and my legs gave way.

"Bella!" he called out anxiously

"Wow" was all I could say.

"Was that okay?" he asked concerned "About on par with others you've had?"

"Sorry. This was my first one, and it was fantastic." I said still in a daze

"Are you serious?" he said, shocked by my revelation

"Yes, I am. I don't just go around kissing every boy I meet."

"Then why-" he paused "Then why did you let me?"

"I wanted you to" I said simply

He pulled my to him, and I felt his arms cradle me to him. I yawned and felt myself began to drift. Edward began to hum a sort of lullaby and my eyelids became heavy.

"This isn't supposed to happen," I said softly

"What isn't?" he whispered

"Me. Falling in love with you" I mumbled and drifted to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I awoke to a bright light streaming through my window. I had to shield my eyes from the unexpected brightness. Looking out the window, I was amazed to see the sun shinning brightly. The first time since I'd arrived in Forks.

I noticed the time and rushed to get ready. Edward would be picking me up in a little less than half an hour, and I wanted to look nice.

When I got out of the shower I heard the phone ringing and I ran to answer it hoping it might be Jake.

It wasn't.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's me, Edward."

"Edward, I'm almost ready. Are you already here?" I inquired

"Bella, about that." He seemed lost for words "I'm not going to be able to take you today"

"Oh" I said, trying to suppress my disappointment

"Something came up. I'm sorry, so sorry Bella," he said

"Please don't worry about me. But I need to go now, Bye" I spoke quickly before he could interrupt me.

I honestly couldn't understand the pure disappointment that I felt. Now I would need to drive myself. It would be fine going to the hospital, but getting home was going to be another thing.

I got dressed, and headed for my car. I drove quickly to the hospital. I didn't want to be late for my first treatment. I was at least thankful that I was able to do this on an outpatient basis.

I made my way to the hospital and checked in. Soon I was sent to the oncology department, and was prepped for my treatment. "Is Dr Cullen here?" I asked as the nurse placed an IV in my hand. I winced

"No, he's not in today. Camping with his family or something like that." She said

"Camping" I whispered. I couldn't believe it. Last night when Edward had promised to take me, knowing he would be canceling because of a planned camping trip with his family. What kind of sadistic person would taunt another person? A sick person. He knew I needed help, he offered! He never should have volunteered if he couldn't do it.

At this point I was beyond aggravation. I felt an odd sense of betrayal. I had kissed him! Let him kiss me and He was only playing me. Why was I such a fool? Someone like Edward would never really want to be with me.

"I've started the medication honey. Just rest your head back, and try to relax." the nurse said "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine for now" I managed to say. I was choked up with tears. "Thank you"

She smiled kindly at me, and I closed my eyes. I felt my heart pounding and as it pumped it pushed the chemical deeper into my system. Slowly poisoning my system in the hopes of a cure.

The time passed quickly to my relief, and I actually had to be woken up by the nurse. She informed me that this would be my scheduled time and day during the treatment process. I thanked her for her kindness. I got up and felt a bit dizzy. How in the world am I going to get myself home? I thought.

"Take it slowly Ms Swan" she said

"I'm fine, really." I lied

"You have a ride?" she asked

I nodded my head and left quickly. Even with the anti-nausea medication, I was feeling sick. I made my way to the car and got in. The sun was still shinning brightly, and I needed my sunglasses to drive.

I started for home fast. I needed to make it back before anything happened. As I thought the words I immediately pulled over. I wasn't going to make it. I flung the door open, lurching from my seat, falling to my knees and vomited on the side of the road. With the sun on me, I felt flushed. My head swirled and I now realized for the first time I was in trouble.

I heard the sound of cars swoosh by, until the sound of a breaking vehicle rang in my ears.

"Bella?" a voice that sounded familiar called out

I didn't respond. I was too dazed. I felt the bile rise in my throat, as I vomited again

"Sam, please help her." the voice I now recognized as Billy called out

I heard a voice behind me, and felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Hey are you okay? You don't look so good" the voice said

"I'll be fine." I managed as I looked into the face of the voice; it smiled softly back and reached out to me

"Are you going to be okay to drive?"

"I have to be." I confessed

"No you wont, we'll take you home." He volunteered

As I looked into his face, I saw nothing but concern. I looked past him into the worried eyes of Billy. Whatever our differences were in the last few days, they seemed to be forgotten as he looked at me nervously taking in my appearance. I accepted, what other choice did I have. Even though Jake wasn't talking to me, Edward was camping, having a good time. I was alone, and in need of assistance

I grasped his outstretched hand and he walked me to the car. He even helped buckle me in. I thanked him again, and he started off to my house. I saw the cruiser in the driveway, as we pulled up. Charlie ran out of the house and seemed surprised to see Billy, along with the man I knew now as Sam.

"What happened to Edward?" Charlie asked

"Camping" was all I said "Sam & Billy, gave me a lift home"

"Thank you Sam, Billy," he said graciously "Bella, what were you thinking? Why would you ever drive yourself?" Charlie turned his anger to me. But it was short lived as I fluttered my eyes. The two of them helped me into the house, and I thanked Sam for his help.

"No problem Bella" he smiled "I hope your better soon"

"Thanks" I said as Charlie walked him to the door

I felt my stomach roll as I ran for the bathroom. Charlie was close behind asking if I needed anything.

"Dad, please I'm fine. I just need to rest" And with that he left me alone. Charlie came up to check on me occasionally, but other than that I was alone.

I must have fallen asleep on the cool tile of the bathroom floor. Because when Charlie picked me up I was confused

"What?" I said, looking around

"Bella, I'm just moving you to your bed." Charlie said

"Thank you" I mumbled as the doorbell rang

"I'll be right back"

I waited, and when Charlie didn't return I became curious. I also wanted some water, so I headed down the stairs carefully

"Dad" I called out weakly

"Bella, what are you doing?" he said stunned by my appearance, as he ran up to help me.

"Who was at the door?" I inquired

"It's me" the voice called out, as Jake turned the corner. He also looked at me, but all I saw was sadness and what I read to be regret in his eyes

"I came down for some water." I said, answering Charlie's question and quickly glancing at Jake

"Bella, go upstairs. I'll bring some water up straight away"

"Here let me help," Jake said as he reached for me. I pulled back and turned around.

"I'll be fine." I said looking wearily into his eyes. But he took hold of my arm anyway

"Bella, I can't begin to apologize for my behavior" Jake said "I was-"

"Then don't" I spat out with distain "I, needed you Jake. You told me I could count on you." I pulled my arms from him and went to my room and curled up on the bed

I felt Jake's hot hand on my forehead, as he brushed my hair from my face. "I'm so sorry Bells. I've been going through something-"

I closed my eyes, and heard Charlie at the door, "Jake, I think you should leave now. Bella isn't doing so well."

I took the water from his hands and gulped it down. It was refreshing, but moments later I pushed past both Charlie and Jake, and fell into the bathroom heaving into the toilet.

I must have passed out, because the next thing I recalled it was morning and I was feeling slightly better. The nausea had passed, but I was still tired

I immediately went to the shower. The hot water felt amazing on my skin. I felt truly clean when I was finished. When I went downstairs Charlie was waiting for me.

"How are you doing Bells?"

"Better Dad. Listen, I real sorry about yesterday. I should have called you when my ride fell through."

"Yes, you should have." He said, reaching out to pat my hand "That's why I'll be taking off Friday's from now on."

"Dad!" I protested

"No, you listen. I can't have you relying on some 'boy' who will just drop you whenever he feels like it."

"It's not like that Dad," I said "Edward didn't drop me exactly, he had some family obligations" I tried to make excuses for him.

"But he should have known-" Charlie trailed off

"I don't want to talk about it dad. I'm still really tired," I said, as I headed to the door

"What are you doing?" he asked nervously

"I'm going for a walk in the woods," I stated simply

"Are you sure your, up to that? Give me a sec and I'll join you" Charlie said guzzling down his coffee

"No Dad, I just want some time to think. Alone that's all" I said turning to leave

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea."

"I feel okay right now, I need to do this until I no longer can. It's important to me."

He sighed, and hugged me. "You are an amazing person. Do you know that?"

"Whatever dad!" I smiled and waved goodbye

I started off down a natural path that seemed to weave its way through the forest. Although it was sunny outside, the shade of the forest made it dark. I listened to the birds sing; I listened to the life around me. The green of the forest was a sight to behold. I walked with my eyes up to the sky, watching a robin flutter from tree to tree. When I no longer could follow the bird, it was then that I noticed I was off the trail.

"Great" I muttered to myself "Just great"

I turned around to the direction I had come, but it didn't look familiar. I hadn't been watching where I was going. I had watched that damn bird! I chuckled to myself and began to wander aimlessly in the direction I thought I had come from

"You know you should really pay better attention to where you are going" the voice called out, reverberating through the trees

I spun around to face the direction it had come from. But I saw no one there.

"Hello?" I questioned nervously "Who is it?"

I froze in place and waited for a response. A twig cracked behind me and I spun around once again.

"Come on out, this isn't funny" I said weakly "Show yourself" I saw the bushes move to my left and I jumped as Edward emerged from them, he was smiling but I was fuming

I play slapped his arm, and smiled "That wasn't funny"

"I thought it was," he said as he pulled me into his arms.

I slowly pulled away from him, remembering yesterday.

"Edward?" I questioned

"Yes"

"Be honest, what were you doing yesterday?" I asked innocently

He looked into my eyes and saw his hesitation.

"My family had a camping trip." He blurted out, but his eyes and tone held the hint of deception

He was lying.

I turned and walked away.

"Bella?" he followed me

"All I asked you for was honesty"

"I'm telling the truth." He said, pulling my arm

"Edward. I know when someone is lying, or omitting something and you my dear are lying."

He looked at me with a stunned expression. I was calling him out, and he seemed to not know what to do or say. I watched him turn away

"If I told you the truth, you wouldn't believe me anyway" he shrugged his shoulders

"Try me." I hedged

"I can't-" he paused "I can't-"

I turned away in anger. He was more than willing to lie to me. This wasn't something I could handle.

"See you around Edward" I said and stomped off into the woods

"I can't go out into the sun!" he screamed


	10. Chapter 10

As I heard those words, I stopped. Was he serious? It was a sunny day today, and he was out now. Did he think I was that stupid, that I wouldn't notice. Why did he feel the need to torment me?

"Bella, please" he said behind me. I spun around to face him. His eyes seemed pained somehow.

"Edward, I don't understand. The sun is out right now, and you're here." I felt the tears form in my eyes, waiting to spill over at his lame excuse

"I can't go into direct sunlight. My skin reacts 'differently' than normal," he said softly

"What do you mean by "differently"?

"Please, don't press this, I truly can't explain right now."

I looked into his eyes and decided to not continue this line of questioning. This wasn't over, not by a long shot.

"Whatever Edward. I need to get back home. Would you like to come with me?"

"I'd love too, but…" he gestured up to the tree covered sky

"Oh" I looked away and then began to walk away.

"But I could come over later tonight" he said hopeful

"No, don't worry about it. I'll see you around" I waved as I made my way back towards the trail

I finally found the house and noticed Charlie had company. The Black's, Fantastic I mumbled

I entered the house to hushed voices, and as I went into the living room I saw them and tried to smile.

"How was your walk?" Charlie asked, "You didn't over do it. Did you?" he asked cautiously

"No dad, I'm fine." I said turning my gaze to Billy.

I walked over to where he sat; I passed Jake who watched me intently. I bent down and took Billy's hand, holding it in both of mine. "I never got a chance to really thank you Billy, for yesterday. You saved me." I stated simply "You and Sam saved me. If you hadn't…" I trailed off imagining the horrors that could have befallen me

"Bella, I'm just glad we were able to help you." Billy said his eyes sweet and kind. I let go of his hand and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you" I turned to meet Jake's eyes. I looked right past him to Charlie, and walked toward the kitchen "Dad, is there anything I can fix you for lunch?"

"No Bella" Charlie said with an angry tone "You should be resting. I'll bring you up something." I rolled my eyes at him

"I insist" he continued and I just gave up and went to my room.

Charlie was right; I was feeling a bit tired after the walk. I went to the bathroom and got a glass of water. Gulping that down, I looked into the mirror and noticed a slight sheen of sweat on my forehead.

I wiped my forehead, and it felt warm to my touch. I grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the faucet. I stumbled to my room, and crashed onto the bed. Placing the cloth on my forehead. The coolness felt wonderful against my hot skin. I closed my eyes to relax, but then heard a knock at the door.

Without opening my eyes I said, "Come in dad"

The door creaked open "It's me, not Charlie" Jake said softly he must have really looked at me because the next thing he asked was if I needed to go to the hospital.

I felt the bed indent as it took his weight. I felt him cup my cheek "Oh, Bella" he sighed "I will never be able to forgive myself for the way I treated you."

When he spoke like that, I couldn't stay angry with him. I pulled the cloth off my head and opened my eyes.

"Oh Jake!" I cried and I sat up and wrapped my arms around him, catching him off guard. He chuckled at my reaction

"I should make you angry with me more often" he laughed softly but soon his laughter was cut off by him crushing his lips to mine. My eyes widened at his abruptness but then closed my eyes and kissed him back.

His kiss was different than Edward's. There was more heat, more desperation with this one. I pulled away from him and began to sob on his shoulder "Oh Jake, I was so terrified. I was so alone."

"You'll never have to be alone again Bella" he said, as he kissed the top of my head. "There is something I'm going to tell you, and I don't want you to freak out"

I looked at him confused, and he just smiled. He seemed very happy about something, and I didn't know what"

"What is it Jake?"

"Well, that's what we are here for. When I was sick at home and you came over…"

"Oh crap!" I said falling back on the bed

"What? What is it Bella?" he asked quickly

"That's what must be wrong with me. I must have caught this from you that day. Billy warned me to stay away." I muttered

"You wouldn't have caught anything from me, I wasn't contagious" he smiled briefly and then his expression turned worried "What's wrong Bells?"

"I'm just feeling a bit out of it"

"Bella, I'm going to get Charlie" he said and moved towards the door.

I jumped up and tried to block him. "Jake, please don't worry Charlie. It's nothing. I promise. Just a little cold, that's all." I smiled and placed my head on his chest. I heard the rhythm of his heart and it calmed me.

"I can't let anything happen to you. Now that I've found you," he said as his eyes moved over my face and as his hand caressed my check I closed my eyes and fell into blackness.

Through the darkness I could hear Jake's worried voice. I felt myself being rushed downstairs

"Charlie, something's wrong with Bella."

"Jake calm down" I heard Billy say calmly

"I can't loose her already dad. She's mine…I cant live without her," he cried

"I know son," Billy said, his tone trying to sooth his son

"Her Doctor is on his way" Charlie interjected or so I thought. This all occurred in a haze as my eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" I said disoriented

"You fainted Bella" Charlie said I felt his hand on my forehead "And you're burning up. I knew you should have rested more. You over did it," he scolded, but he seemed angrier with himself for not stopping me when he had a chance

"I'm sorry dad." Was all I managed as I heard the doorbell ring. Billy must have gone to the door, because I saw Jake and Charlie hovering over me, both had concerned faces.

It seemed like time stopped as I waited for the Doctor. What was taking Billy so long at the door?

"Dr Cullen thank god you're here!" Charlie cried

But Jake's reaction was totally unexpected. He pulled me up into his arms, and I thought he was shaking violently, or was it me. I couldn't tell.

"He's not going to touch her!" Jake cried out

"Please Jacob Black, please just put Bella down" Dr Cullen pleaded with him

"Jake" Billy said firmly "Do as the Doctor says"

"But he's a va-" Jake began but was cut off

"Enough!" Charlie screamed "Jake, please put Bella down. She's sick Jake, she needs help."

Jake seemed to calm and I felt the hesitation as he placed me down on the sofa.

"I'm watching you"

"Bella?" Dr Cullen questioned, "How long have you been feeling like this?"

He waited for my answer, as I looked at his face and smiled "Doctor Cullen" I sighed

"Yes Bella. I'm here"

"I feel cold." As I felt a chill rock through me

"But she has a fever" Charlie added

"She has and infection of some kind. Further testing will determine what it is and the best treatment option."

"Is it from the treatment?" Charlie asked

"She most likely was getting sick before we started the treatment. If we had known we would have waited to begin the chemotherapy"

"Is there a problem?" Charlie asked anxiously

"Well, the Chemotherapy as you know weakens the immune system. But if she already had a weak immune system from an infection, well we just need to get her to the hospital for some further test." Dr Cullen said

"No" I croaked, "Please don't make me go to the hospital"

My expression must have been frantic, because each of the men had the same look of concern on their faces

"I know that this would be unorthodox, but I could treat Bella at my home." Dr Cullen said

"NO WAY!" Jake shouted and everyone turned to him "She will not stay in a house full of…"

"Watch yourself young one" Dr Cullen said calmly

"No, it's not possible" Jake continued

"I couldn't ask you to do that Dr Cullen." Charlie said and then looked at me "Bella, you need to go to the hospital"

I got up slowly and walked slowly to the sink. I felt thirsty again and drank some more water.

"Bella?" Charlie said

"May I speak with Dr Cullen alone?" I said noticing Billy practically had to restrain Jake, but Charlie just nodded his head and soon we were alone.

"Bella?" Dr Cullen question

I turned to look at him, "What's wrong with Edward?" I asked and my question took him by surprise

"I'm sorry what?" he hesitated

"He told me today why he couldn't take me to the hospital-"

"He told you?" he seemed surprised and looked at me skeptically

"Yes, well I knew that the 'camping' was a lie."

"What exactly did he tell you?"

"He told me…" I paused as I remembered exactly what he had said

"What, what did he tell you?" Dr Cullen pressed and I felt his hand squeezing my arm a little too hard

I tried to pull away, but I couldn't escape his grasp "Please, Dr Cullen. Let me go." He didn't respond, he just stared at me intently waiting for my answer

"Carlisle please" I cried as the tears fell

He seemed to come out of some type of daze "Oh, Bella. I'm so terribly sorry!" he cried out disgusted with himself as he release my arm.

I looked down and saw a bruise forming, and I looked up. "What are you?" I managed before I passed into the darkness once more.

I woke up in the hospital, to the sound of beeping. My heart, I realized and closed my eyes. I opened them quickly, because out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward was sitting in a chair.

"Edward?" I croaked

"I'm right here Bella." He said brushing some hair from my face

"Where is Charlie? Jake?" I questioned, as I spoke the last name I noticed a scowl cross Edward's face

"What?" I asked

"It's nothing. I'm just not sure your 'friend' Jake isn't too happy to know we are acquainted" he smiled

"Is that why he seemed to freak out when your dad came to my house?"

"Something like that."

"Where's Charlie?" I asked again

"He's talking with Carlisle, you were just dehydrated from the treatment. The gave you some IV fluids and they're going to send you home soon."

"Thank God" I said relieved "I hate hospitals"

Charlie and Carlisle came into the room talking; when they noticed I was awake they stopped. "Bella" Charlie cried and bent down to hug me

"I'm fine dad. When can I leave Dr Cullen?"

"I just need to sign your discharge papers, then you can go"

"Thank you," I said as I swung my legs over to the edge. Charlie helped me up and we walked out of the room together.

As we approached the waiting area, Jake and Billy had been waiting.

"Thank god!" Jake breathed as he rushed to take my hand.

"I'm fine. No worries, just a bit dehydrated"

"I'll go get the car." Charlie said as he wheeled Billy out with him

Jake wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him desperately. His heart beating erratically "Bella, I couldn't bear to lose you."

"Bella" I turned to see Edward watching us. I extricated myself from Jake's grasp and moved towards Edward. Jake tugged on my arm and I looked at his face, he was full of concern, but why?

"Just a sec Jake" I said

I walked over to Edward, and he too held me close to his chest. I closed my eyes and heard…nothing! I opened my eyes, and looked into his as his mouth came down on mine gently. I swear I heard Jake growl.

"Bella, would you mind if Alice and I checked in on you tomorrow."

"That would be great. I haven't seen Alice in a while, and we need to talk" I smiled and waved as I went back toward Jake. He was glaring at Edward and I was shocked to see Edward was also staring daggers at Jake.

I stopped in my place, almost directly between the two of them. I was frustrated by their reactions

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" they both stared at me in shock at my reaction.

"It's not like your mortal enemies!" I mumbled under my breath and walked out the door to Charlie's cruiser


	11. Chapter 11

We got home and Charlie insisted that I take it easy. He ordered me to the family room where he set me up with several books, the remote and a large glass of water. He needed to run to the station to check on some issues, but would be back shortly.

"Please take it easy. Don't move!" he laughed before he left the house.

I turned the television off, because I really needed to think about several things that had happened today. First, why did Jake and Edward seem to hate each other? No actually hate isn't a strong enough word, they loathed each other. But why?

I reached into the drawer on the end table and took out paper and a pen.

I decided to write down the qualities of each of them.

I started with Jake and realized that what I was doing was totally childish. I was making a list to compare the two guys.

I wrote Jake's name at the top and began the list, laughing as I went

Perpetually happy

Sweet

Kind

Always warm to the touch

Calming to my soul

Fun loving

Then I wrote Edward's name and began again

Loving

My heart flutters when he's near

First kiss (extra points for that!)

Seems to be truly concerned about me

Cool touch

Sun issues (minus points for that)

Heartbeat?

Saved me from Mike (extra points!)

I suddenly I realized the stupidity of my list so I crumpled it up and tossed it in the trash.

I laughed to myself; I couldn't compare the two of them. They were both special to me, Jake after all had been a friend for many years. Edward on the other hand was a new acquaintance, but there was something about him that was special that I couldn't quite put my finger on yet. I felt as though I was on the tip of discovering something but it just wouldn't come.

I was disturbed by Jake's reaction to Dr Cullen. He was going to say something, what did he say…god I wish I could remember. And it wasn't just Edward or Dr Cullen; it must be all of them. Because Jake said there was a houseful. God, this was so frustrating.

I knew how to solve this puzzle. I jumped up and quickly called Jake.

"Hello?" Billy answered the phone

"Hey Billy, is Jake there?"

"Sure, Bella. Let me get him"

"Bella?" Jake questioned

"Hey Jake." It was now or never "I have a question for you."

"Shoot" he said

"There is something different about the Cullen's and I just can put my finger on it."

"What do you mean different?" he teased

"Well if I didn't know any better, I might think they-"

"Bella!" Charlie yelled

"Oh shoot, sorry gotta go!" I said as I hung up the phone, but not before I heard Jake call out my name frantically

"I told you to rest," he said, with a bit more calm

"I know, but you didn't bring me the phone" I said, and rolled my eyes "It rang, so I answered it."

"Sorry, about that" he conceded, "I just want you to rest"

"I know dad" I smiled and made my way back to the sofa. I picked up my copy of Jane Eyre and began to read.

I must have fallen asleep downstairs, because I awoke in my bed. Charlie must have carried me up by himself. If he kept this up, he might end up having a heart attack.

God I felt tired, which was not going to be good for my plans today. I thought as I got up and started the shower. I rushed through my morning routine and set in for a day of cleaning. I wanted to do something nice for Charlie and I realized that since I had arrived the house keeping had suffered

I pulled the sheets from the beds and grabbed the laundry basket and headed down the stairs. I started a load and then moved to the fridge. I pulled out everything, and washed the shelves. Soon the kitchen was sparkling, with all its cupboards arranged, the windows were cleaned and all of the laundry was done. I crashed on the sofa for a rest before moving on to the bathroom.

My rest was interrupted by a knock at the door. I answered it and was greeted by the smiling face of Jake.

"Hey Jake" I said, letting him come in

"Bells, what have you been up to?" he questioned

"Cleaning. This house is a mess."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea." He said with a look of disapproval

"If I don't do it who will."

"Let me help you at least."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not! Anything to help." And we proceeded to dust and clean the rest of the house together.

"Lunch time!" I called out, and Jake followed me to the kitchen. I pulled out some bread and began to make a couple of sandwiches.

"Thanks Bells" he smiled and I got him a glass of lemonade "Now, can I ask you about your question last night?"

"What about it?"

"You mentioned the Cullen's"

"Yes, but forget it. I was just being crazy." I laughed

"You should keep your distance from them. They're not safe. None of them,"

"I don't understand." I said confused by his words

"I will tell you, but there is something I need to tell you first." He looked into my eyes intently "But I'm not sure how you're going to take this."

"What is it Jake?" I asked honestly curious

"When I was sick…no…before that." He spoke seeming flustered "In our tribe we have some legends."

I looked on trying to encourage him "Yes"

"Some that date back to the flood. But up until a week ago I didn't believe them."

"What changed your mind?"

"The legends became real." He whispered

"That's cool Jake," I said, not exactly sure why this was important for him to tell me

"It's more than cool Bella." He said unhappily "It's said that our people descended from the wolves and that they are our brothers still."

I looked at him with confusion, was he saying what I think he was "So, your ancestors were wolves?"

He looked frustrated, I had gotten it wrong.

"Are you telling me, you're a wolf?" I said swallowing hard

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying"

"Oh, okay" I said, not really sure if I believed him or not. Wasn't that mythical and all that.

"So your fine with it?"

"Sure, Jake if you think you turn into a wolf. To each his own" I said, picking up the plates and setting them in the sink

"Bella" he said from behind me. I dropped my glass in the sink and it shattered on impact when I jumped at his close proximity. "I don't think I turn into a wolf. I actually turn into a wolf," he whispered in my ear.

I was distracted by this information and began to pick up the shards of glass to avoid his gaze.

"Jake, I-" I stumbled over the words. I didn't know what to say, he turns into a wolf! Was he kidding me? I turned to confront him, and he bent down to kiss me.

When his lips met mine, I felt a rush of emotion. My head swirled and behind my closed lids the colors swirled to form pictures. I saw Jake and I walking along the beach holding hands. Then two black haired children ran past us, and we all laughed together…we were a family. With this revelation I pulled away from him, and met his gaze

"What the hell was that?" I stammered

"Tell me what you saw Bella" Jake pressed as he touched my cheek softly

I shook my head; I was confused by what I had seen. I couldn't really explain what this meant to me. Currently I was sick, my cancer had returned but this 'vision' gave me hope. Hope that everything would be okay.

"Bella?" he said cautiously "I'll tell you what I saw"

I looked into his kind eyes as he continued, "I saw our family. You and me walking hand in hand-"

"Enough!" I cried as I pulled away unable to accept this

"Bella honey, please don't be frightened"

"I'm not" I lied. I was frightened as hell, how could this be possible to see ones future. No, this was my imagination running away with me. To see the future…Alice! I would go see Alice; she could help me figure this all out.

"Bella, in my tribe there is something called imprinting."

"Imprinting" I repeated

"Yes" he breathed, "You are my imprint Bella, that's what the vision represents."

"Jake, that's not possible." I said

"Why not? Why can't you believe me?"

"I never thought of the possibility of children," I said looking away

"What do you mean? You don't like kids?" he asked curiously

"No, Jake. I love them, I just thought with all the treatments they said it would be a miracle if I ever conceived."

"Miracles happen you know" he smiled and took my hand "This is what our life could be Bella. Cant you see, you're going to be okay!" he said relieved

"If I keep receiving treatment," I added

"What?" he said surprised by this turn of the conversation

"I'm not sure if I can keep doing this." I said pulling away "I just want the pain to end"

"Bella! Please don't give up. Not on us. I will never give up on you!"

"Jake, I need some time to think about everything you've said today. It's a lot to put on anyone"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you come here, telling me I'm your 'imprint' that we are going to live happily ever after. Jake, I'm dying. Dying a little bit every day, and you come here filling my mind with hopes and dreams of the future. A future the includes, babies!" I said and I subconsciously placed my hand on my stomach. "I need some time to process this, that's all" I smiled at him and touched his face. He closed his eyes and bent his head to my touch

"I understand Bella." He whispered, "Take what ever time you need. I'll be here for you, whatever you need."

"Thank you Jake for your understanding" I said as I walked him to the door. He pulled me close to him and held me for a long while. "I want to ask you to do something for me"

"Sure Jake anything"

"Please stay away from the Cullen's"

"Jake, Dr Cullen is my physician, and his children are my friends"

He snorted when I said children, "They aren't normal Bella. They're-" he hesitated "They're cold ones." He said

"Cold ones?" I questioned.

"From our legends again, I'll tell you the story some other time." He smiled and kissed the top of my head. He left me with more questions than answers. Cold ones and imprinting? God had Jake hit his head or something; he seemed to be suffering from delusions.

But this vision, that was something I couldn't get out of my mind. I never bought into the false hope, but this seemed so real, so attainable I could almost feel it.

I wanted to talk to Alice; she told me she was psychic after all. I cleaned myself up a bit, and left a note for Charlie telling him where I would be.

As I pulled up to the house Alice ran out to greet me

"Hey Alice, sorry I didn't call you before stopping by"

"I knew you where coming!" she smiled

"About that Alice, can I talk to you about that? In private" I added as I saw Edward come out onto the porch.

"Sure Bella" she said with a tone of curiosity

She led me through the house, and up to her room. We sat on the floor by her bed; she was still holding my hands.

"Ask me anything?" she said

"Alice, I know this is going to sound stupid-" I blushed "God this is so ridiculous!"

"Bella, I already know what you want to know"

"What is it then?" I asked, waiting to see if she really knew

"You want me to tell you about the future, your future as a matter of fact."

I took in a deep breath "How did you know?" I was stunned

"I just do, I have visions," she stated

"So, what do you see?"

"Bella, I'm not sure if I should say"

I looked away, confused "Never mind" I got up to leave but she stopped me

"Bella, you wouldn't understand my visions right now. I'm sorry." She said honestly

"It's okay, I had a vision of my own earlier I guess."

"What do you mean earlier?" she seemed concerned "I would have seen it"

"I was with Jake, Jacob Black and he- well-" I hesitated "He kissed me and I had this vision, but he called it something else. He called it imprinting"

"What did you see?" she said without inflection

"The future I guess. But I'm not sure if its real or just false hope"

"Bella, I see multiple futures possible for you, and they all hinge on first of all your choice, then on the choices of others"

"What?" I asked confused

"The futures I see for you. Well my visions are subjective. I see a possibility, that's all"

"Then tell me, so I can make these choices"

"If you stop treatment, which is an options you've been toying with…you will die"

I just stared, not sure how she had known about my hesitation regarding treatment.

"I see you sharing your existence with Edward" but she continued, "Then it changes and you go to medical school and then share your existence with-"

Edward, who seemed upset with Alice for some reason, interrupted us.

"Alice" he growled and turned to see me staring in horror at them

"Bella are you okay?" he asked as he stepped closer to me.

My heart fluttered as he neared me. He placed his hand on my cheek and I felt the coolness of his touch.

"I'm fine Edward, Alice was just predicting my future!" I smiled at her

As I took all of this in, I thought of what she had told me. I could be with Edward, which sounded wonderful. Or I could go to medical school and help sick children and be with some mystery man! And then there was my vision, the one with Jake and our Children. All of these sounded great to me, there wasn't one I preferred over the other. I had always wanted to go to medical school. Could I do that in the future I had with Jake?

"Bella" Alice called me out of my daydream

"Sorry" I smiled and I got up to leave

"Bella, nothing is set in stone. Things change" Alice said as I made my way to the door

"Thanks Alice" I felt Edward's hand on me as we headed down the stairs. I saw that his brothers were playing video games again, and I smiled to Edward

"Edward, I better get going. I don't want Charlie to worry about me too much"

"Bella, can I ask you about your friend Jake?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Well, when you were leaving the hospital I know you noticed the hostility between us, can you shed some light on that. I didn't understand his responses"

I could tell that Edward was fishing for information. Maybe he wanted to know if Jake and I were dating.

"I'm not sure really Edward. Jake has been acting funny lately" I sighed, "First when he wouldn't return my calls, but then today he told me something odd that I really don't understand"

"What did he tell you?" Edward pressed

"No, I'm not sure I should say anything"

"You can tell me anything, remember?"

"He was talking some nonsense about wolves or something." I tried to play it cool

"He told you that?" he seemed surprised

"Yes, but I really didn't think much-" I paused as I noticed his expression. Edward knew this already; he knew Jake believed he was a wolf, so if Jake was really a wolf, then Edward must be a 'cold one' as Jake said.

I gasped at my final realization. But Edward's face looked confused

"Tell me what your thinking?" he asked

I just shook my head "You wouldn't want to know"

"Please Bella, I need to know what's going on in that head of yours."

I pulled myself to him and placed my head against his chest. I wrapped his arms around me in response. I felt his chest rise and fall with the act of breathing, but once again I detected no heartbeat.

"If Jake is a wolf" I began "Then you are a Vampire" I whispered

He pulled me away from him and tried to brush it off "Don't be ridiculous Bella, there's no such thing as Vampires" he scoffed

"Then what do you call yourself?" I pressed

"Human. I'm just like you, I'm 17 and-"

"How long have you been 17?"

"This is crazy!" he said

"No Edward, it's not" I got up and placed my hand to his cheek. I felt a spark, and I bent to kiss is mouth.

Edward pulled away, and watched me nervously. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like Edward? I'm trying to kiss you."

"Tell me the truth Edward," I asked

"I've been 17 for a while." He smirked "How did you know?" he asked seriously

"When you held me at the hospital, and now you confirmed it"

"What do you mean?" he seemed genuinely confused

"Your heart doesn't beat Edward. Your cool hands, and lips" I said moving close to him

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

"No" I stated

"But I could kill you!" he said more firmly "I'm a monster!"

"But you haven't. But besides, I'm dying anyway so what would it matter?"

"What would it matter?" he said angrily "If you weren't hear I-would be lost without you," he confessed

"Edward, I asked Alice about her visions, she's a vampire too. You all are?"

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily before he finally answered, "Yes"

"Okay. Thank you for your honesty." I turned to leave

"Edward!" a female voice yelled from an adjoining room. Suddenly the entire Cullen family converged in the foyer

"I can't believe you told this little girl our secret!" Rosalie shouted

"Rose, calm down" Emmett said but she continued her tirade

"You can't just let her go now, she'll expose us all!"

"I don't believe she will." It was Carlisle who spoke

"What?"

"You heard me Rosalie, Bella has suspected for a while, and yet has never mentioned her suspicions to anyone"

"I don't trust her!"

"I do!" Alice said from the staircase "After all, she will be family sooner or later"

"I'm sorry what?" I interjected as I moved away from Edward slightly

"I thought you realized when I told you my vision, that to be with Edward or anyone of us, you would be changed."

"But as you said Alice, my first choice hasn't been made"

"What are you talking about? Of course you'll continue your treatment. Don't be absurd" Carlisle spoke a nervous tone in his voice

I looked at him worried, "No, Carlisle. I said I'd give it a try. I don't feel that I'm doing well with it this time"

"Good riddance!" Rosalie said

"Rose!" several of them shouted in unison

"I'm sorry, but I really should be going now before Charlie starts to worry." I took Edward's hand and he seemed surprised "Walk me out?"

"S-Sure" he said once again surprised

We walked in silence to my car. "Well" I said blushing "where do we go from here?"

"Bella" he breathed as he inhaled my scent and I shuddered "Come with me tomorrow"

"But isn't school starting after the holiday break?"

"Yes, but it's going to be sunny." He smiled "I wanted to show you something"

"Sounds good" I smiled and pulled his face down to kiss him

He returned my kiss and I waved goodbye "See you tomorrow!"

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I looked at him expectantly

"Be safe"


	12. Chapter 12

"Be safe"

Be safe? What the hell is that all about? I thought to myself. I'm always cautious. I jumped into my car and headed home.

By the time I got there Charlie was home and he looked very unhappy.

"Dad, I'm home!" I called out as I entered the house, only to be met by a scowl

"What is all this about?" he flailed his arms in the air and I presumed he was talking about the clean house

"So?"

"I thought you were going to take it easy today, not over do it."

"Dad, I'm just a bit tired that's all, nothing more. Besides, Jake came over and helped" I added Jake's minimal contribution to get Charlie to lay off

"Oh, well that was nice of him" he smiled "Hey, you two seem to be getting along pretty good. In fact a little too good" he winked

"Stop it dad!" I blushed "You know I'm not interested in starting anything serious."

"I know Bella, but I want you to remember to live. Don't just let life pass you by, you never know how much time you've got left"

"God Dad! Where is all this optimism coming from all off a sudden?" I said sarcastically

"Bella" he sighed "Just promise me to enjoy it. Don't let it just-"

"Fine Dad, I get it!" I said and stomped off to my room

I was so angry by the time I got to my room. He was practically outwardly acknowledging that I was dying. But he was wrong. I was fighting like hell to survive.

I put on my headphones and flung myself of the bed. I increased the volume on my ipod, blocking out any thoughts from my mind. I concentrated on the music and only the music.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I opened my left eye. It was Jake. I closed it back and tried to ignore him. He tapped again, god he was a persistent little

"Hey Jake" I managed as I turned off the music and sat up

I felt his hot breath on my neck. "Bella" he breathed as he kissed my neck. I couldn't deny that it felt great. I closed my eyes in response to this new feeling.

The kisses trailed down my arm all the while feeling so good. He stopped and kissed the inside of my wrist and I shuddered with pleasure. I had never experienced these feeling or sensations in my life. I felt my pulse quicken along with my breathing. "Jake" I moaned

"Yes Bella" he whispered seductively

"Please stop," I said, flashing my eyes open I pulled away

"Sorry Bells, I guess I got a little carried away."

"Yes you did Jake." I said getting up and placing my ipod on the nightstand "What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"I wanted to talk to you Bella, I snuck in through your window, and it's 2:00AM"

"Wow, I didn't realize it was so late. I must have fallen asleep." I yawned involuntary

"Have you thought about our talk earlier?" he asked hopeful

"Yes I have, and I've come to a conclusion."

He looked on anticipating the worst "What's that?"

"It doesn't mater." I said simple

"It doesn't matter?" he said shocked

"Jake, you're my friend. I will love you no matter what you are. Like you said, this is part of who you are." I said touching his chest

"Gosh, I didn't think you would be so understanding. So your fine with the imprinting as well?"

"I'm not sure how to feel about that yet." I said honestly "It scares me a little, like my whole life is already mapped out and now I need to follow it."

"I'm scared too Bella, but you are the most important thing in my life. I find it difficult to even concentrate when you're near. I am in awe of you. I exist for you and you alone." He said as he pulled me into his embrace

"Jake" I hesitated "Right now, with the treatments I can't focus on next week let alone years from now. I'm not ready for that level of commitment. I'm not ready for marriage and children, not for a long time. But what I do need now is a friend."

"Then I'll be that friend Bella. You can always count on me." He said a hint of sadness in his tone

"Thank you Jake." I sighed as I placed my head on his shoulder

"Here, let me help you back to bed. Then I'll go," he said as he placed the covers over me.

"Jake-" I yawned and closed my eyes. Falling into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning Charlie woke me, and I was surprised at his reaction.

"Bella, the hospital called. They want you to come in today for treatment."

"What?" I said rubbing my eyes "I only go on Friday, once a week."

"Dr Cullen has decided to step up your treatments. He feels a bi-weekly course will work better for you. That way your treatment time will be a bit shorter."

"So it would be Monday's and Friday's now?"

"That's what it sounds like, so hurry up get dressed. I'm going to take you today."

"Okay, I'll be down soon" I said and quickly tossed on some clothes.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face and ran out to the car to meet Charlie.

We drove to the hospital in silence, I really needed to see Dr Cullen and make sure he let Edward know that I couldn't make it today.

Charlie waited for me out in the lobby, while I went up alone. He wanted to come but I insisted on doing this alone.

The nurse once again hooked me up and the treatment began. "Excuse Me," I asked

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"Is Dr Cullen available today?"

"Yes, he'll be in shortly to speak with you."

"Thank you" I said and I closed my eyes.

Soon I felt a cool hand against my face, and I smiled. "Hello Dr Cullen"

"How did you know it was me?" he laughed

"Your hands" I smiled "There always cool"

"Yes of course." He cleared his throat "Bella, I changed your treatment schedule based on the information you shared with us last night."

"What?" I asked confused

"Well, you mentioned you might not want to continue with treatment, so I figured if we up the dosage and the frequency even if you stopped, which is unadvised, at least you would have received more of the drugs"

I reached out and took his hand "Carlisle, thank you for your concern. But I've decided to continue with the treatments. No mater what the schedule."

He seemed to be relieved. "Thank you Bella"

"After speaking to Alice, just even the prospect of surviving and going on to medical school. Well, it gave me the determination to continue to fight."

"So, you want to go to medical school and become a Dr. like in Alice's vision?" he asked

"Yes, just like Alice's vision" I said and closed my eyes. It was true, I did want to become a Dr, but I didn't see why that life couldn't include Edward or Jake for that matter. "Oh Carlisle?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Could you please let Edward know I won't be able to go with him today. He had said he wanted to show me something."

"No problem Bella, I know he'll understand"

"Thank you Carlisle" I closed my eyes again, and relaxed to the sound of the machine

Once the treatment was completed, Dr Cullen escorted me down to the lobby. Charlie immediately came towards us "How you doing Bells?" he asked, looking more to Carlisle than me

"She did great Chief Swan" he said smiling at me "Just please remember, make her take it easy and drink lots of fluids to stay hydrated and call me if anything comes up."

I noticed Carlisle handed a card to Charlie "Here's my card. Don't hesitate to call my Cell or Home number in the case of an emergency"

"Thank you Dr Cullen, but hopefully we wont need to call you."

"I hope your right"

"Thank you Dr Cullen" I said weakly and walked with Charlie to the car.

I didn't even make it to the car. I vomited in the parking lot. Charlie was so frantic he ran back inside to get help. I was carried back in by an orderly and taken to the ER.

"I'm fine," I kept saying but no one listened to me

"Chief Swan?" Carlisle called out

"Dr Cullen, Bella started vomiting in the parking lot. She seems to be worse than last time, and I'm really worried she'll become dehydrated again."

"I'll take a look. I'm sure she's just reacting to the treatment"

"Bella" Carlisle said reaching for my wrist

"I'm fine Carlisle, my dad just overreacted that's all-"

"He's just worried about you."

"I know, I just need to rest and I know when I get home he's just going to circle me like a vulture."

"Let me speak with him" he winked and was off to talk to Charlie

I got up and walked over to the water cooler. I filled a small paper cup with water and shot it back, then another, and another. I was practically hanging on the cooler. It felt so good against my head.

I saw Charlie and Carlisle approach "There you are" Charlie said concerned

"I was just thirsty," I murmured

"Bella, I'm sorry but I think we're going to have to admit you."

I started shaking my head "No. No way! This wasn't part of the deal" I looked at Charlie. "Please dad, just take me home" I begged

"The Dr thinks it's best if you-"

"No" I repeated and headed for the door. Carlisle was in front of me "Please" I said weakly as I collapsed into his arms

This time when I woke up I expected to be in the hospital. I was proved correct by the beeping of the monitors.

I was alone, and I became nervous. I rang for the nurse and a familiar face appeared. It was Nurse Richards

"Hello sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Fine" I managed "What am I doing here?"

"You were admitted to the hospital. You passed out a couple of days ago."

"A couple of days ago!" I said frantically and sat up, pulling the covers back and jumping up

"Please Bella" she said attempting to put me back in bed. I looked around the familiar room.

"What room is this?" I asked frantically, and when I saw her expression she knew what I meant

"Please, just get back in bed"

"What room is this?" I questioned again

Nurse Richards sighed in resignation "429"

"Oh" I mumbled, "So Rowan went home?"

She wouldn't answer me and I felt the tears well up in my eyes "Please tell me she went home!"

"I'm sorry honey." She said as I fell to my knees sobbing "I thought you knew"

"What happened?" Dr Cullen rushed in to assess the situation

All I could do was sob, I looked into his eyes as the tears continued to flow. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up placing me back in the bed.

"Please bring Miss Swan a sedative," he said to the nurse

"Please Carlisle" I said through the tears "No more drugs, I've been asleep for days already."

"Then you need to calm down now Bella, this isn't good for you"

"Where's my Dad?" I asked

"He was in earlier, he'll be back in a few hours. Your friend Jake has been here everyday, and Edward, well the only time he leaves your side is when I make him"

"Please no more visitors. I just want to be alone for a while."

"I don't think that's such a great idea."

"Right now, I really don't care. I just want to be alone."

I was left alone to grieve for my new friend. Well more of an acquaintance really. But we shared a lot of things in common. At least we did, and now she's gone. I didn't know what to feel. I had sadness for Rowan, but I also grieved for my condition. Selfish of me really, but I couldn't help it.

I was going to suffer and die, just like Rowan. It was inevitable. No stories or fantasies could change my mind. My melancholy thoughts were disrupted by a commotion in the hall

"What do you mean no visitors?" the voice said "I've been here everyday, and now-"

A voice I couldn't hear well responded

"So she's awake!" Jake said relief filling his voice

"Sir, there are no visitors" she insisted as the door opened and Jake came in "I'm going to call security"

"No! No!" I said frantically, it's fine. She looked at me skeptically. "Really, it's fine."

Jake came over and sat on the bed "Oh Bella, I was so worried about you."

"I know Jake," I said softly and I felt him caress my cheek.

I closed my eyes and relaxed at his touch. "You really seem to calm my soul," I whispered

"I know" was all he said and I felt him climb up next to me in the bed and i felt him hold me tight.

In this one moment, everything seemed like it might be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up just enough to be aware of the cool arm that was now around my waist. I reached down and pulled the hand up toward my heart.

"Edward" I sighed as I felt him pull closer to me as I drifted on to deep sleep.

I was finally woken up by a loud noise. The phone in the room was ringing, and I felt the arms around me leave, and heard his sweet voice.

"Hello" he whispered into the phone "Bella Swan's room"

"She's still sleeping." And the phone was put down

I started to think if I could remember when he had come. But I was unable to recall.

I kept quiet, as he moved toward the window. Edward had picked up my ipod and was checking out my music. "She is full of surprises," he murmured with a crooked smile as he placed the earphones in to listen. He sat in the chair and picked up a book that Charlie must have brought for me

I was curious to know what he was listening to, so I managed to get up and out of bed. I made my way over to where he was sitting, and I noticed his eyes were closed.

"Any good?" I asked chuckling as his face showed he was startled by my sneak attack.

"Bella!" he said surprised "You shouldn't be out of bed" he spoke cautiously

"I'm fine," I said, "What are you listening to?"

"Oh, sorry about that. Curiosity got the better of me." He managed. I think he was embarrassed

"No problem" I smiled

"You like classical?" he asked

"Um-" my face flushed "yes" I admitted

"Me too"

"Well, that's a first. I haven't met someone who liked similar music to myself"

"You keep surprising me Ms Swan" he smiled taking my hand automatically

"How so?"

"Well, you have a sense of purpose, a sense of self that isn't usually found in someone so young."

"My mom tells me I grow more middle-aged every year" I laughed and then frowned

"What? What's wrong?" he asked nervously

"My mom" was all I said and looked away "I haven't told her about this yet."

"You haven't?" he sounded surprised

"No, she just got back from her holiday with Phil. I don't want to burden her with this"

"Charlie hasn't-" he trailed off

"No, I don't think he's told her. If he had, I'm pretty sure she would have already come and shipped me off back home." I laughed as I imagined Renee doing just that

"She'd want you to leave?" he voice pained

"Yes, but it wouldn't make a difference. I've started treatment here, I just couldn't go. Not in the middle." I said and then confessed, "Besides, I don't want to go" I rubbed my fingers over his hand

"Oh" he smiled at this revelation.

There was a knock at the door, and Dr Cullen came in

"It's good to see you up Bella" he said as he watched Edward and I together

"Thank you Carlisle. But I hope you're here to tell me when I can go"

"You can go home later today. We will give you another treatment today, and see how you respond."

I grimaced at this bit of news, but Edward squeezed my hand and I felt reassured.

"The Nurse will be up shortly to get you."

"Thank you Carlisle" I smiled

"Edward and I will step out so you can get ready" Carlisle said, but Edward didn't look so sure

"I'll be fine" I assured as they both left.

I took a shower and got dressed in some clothes Charlie had left for me. I was going to try to keep any sickness or discomfort from Charlie. After all I was only here at the hospital because he had over reacted. If he only saw tired, I was sure he could handle that. I would hide anything else from him so he wouldn't be anxious

I stepped out of the room and met Edward's gaze along with Charlie.

"Hey Dad" I said and walked over to give him a hug

"Bella, how are you feeling today? It's so good to see you up."

"I feel good Dad" I managed "I just can't wait to get home"

"I know," he said

"Ms Swan?" a nurse arrived with a wheelchair. I shook my head

"I'm fine to walk"

"Hospital regulations" she pressed

I sighed and sat down. I was surprised when Edward flashed his beautiful smile at her and asked, "May I take her down?"

The nurse seemed dazed "Uh-Yes…that would be fine" she managed to get out

I started laughing and that seemed to bring her back to reality, as Edward took off to the Oncology department I waved to Charlie

"You know you really shouldn't do that"

"Do what?"

"Dazzle people like that"

"What?" he laughed

"I though that poor woman was going to faint, you took her breath away"

We laughed until we got to the door of the Oncology department. The gravity of the situation was heavy; it really wasn't a laughing matter and needed to be dealt with appropriately.

"Thanks for the ride Edward" I said getting out of the wheelchair and heading to the door

"Bella, would you like me to come in with you?"

God how I would love for him to come and hold my hand reassuring me the entire time that everything would be okay.

"I need to do this alone Edward" I managed

"I understand. I'll talk to your father and tell him I'll bring you home" he smiled

"Thank you Edward. For everything" I said and pushed my way through the doors.

I emerged several hours later, and Edward was right there just as he promised.

"Hey you" I smiled weakly as he took my arm

He watched me with a concerned expression but he managed a brief smile "Let's get you home. Carlisle gave me your discharge papers and instructions"

He helped me to his car and buckled me in "Thank you" I whispered as I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on not puking

We left the parking lot very slowly and continued to drive rather slowly. I opened my eyes and just had to ask, "You don't usually drive this slow"

"I don't want to agitate you needlessly," he said "Please Bella, just close your eyes. Rest my love" he stroked my hair as he spoke those words, and I drifted into unconsciousness.

I felt Edward's cool arms pull me to him as he took me out of the car. I placed my head on his shoulder. "Edward?" I questioned

"Your home Bella" he whispered as he brought me into the house

"Thank you Edward." It was Charlie's voice "Her room will be fine" he answered Edward's unspoken question as he went up the stairs.

I was placed in my bed and I opened my eyes and thanked him through my parched cracked lips. My mouth felt like cotton, and almost as if he could read my mine a glass of water was held to my lips. I took a small sip and closed my eyes.

"Better?" he asked

"Better" I managed as I placed my head on my pillow and relaxed. Suddenly, as I felt the bile rise in my throat I jumped up and raced to the bathroom surprising Edward

I noticed Edward was behind me, holding my hair. When I was done he helped pull me to my feet and I quickly brushed my teeth.

I noticed he handed me a pill

"What's this?"

"Carlisle prescribed them to help with the nausea"

I took the pill from his hand and swallowed "thanks"

Edward helped me to my room, and he tucked me into my bed.

"Rest Bella, you'll feel better soon."

"I hope so," I mumbled as I drifted back to sleep

When I woke up, I felt better just like Edward said I would.

I made my way downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. I placed a piece of bread in the toaster and went to the fridge for some juice.

I heard a creek on the stairs "Morning Charlie" I said brightly

"Morning?" he said yawning "Bella what are you doing, it 2:30 in the morning"

I quickly looked outside and noticed it was indeed dark "Oh sorry dad" I placed my hand over my mouth and started to laugh

"It's not funny Bella" Charlie insisted but then he too cracked a smile

The toast popped up, and I placed it on my plate

'It's good to see you eating something kid, no mater what time of day it is" he looked relieved

"I'm feeling pretty good right now, let's just hope I can keep this down."

Charlie yawned again "Dad, get some sleep. I'm fine"

"You sure?" he yawned

"Yes, get outta here!" I scolded

I had my toast and drank my juice. It felt good to have something in me.

I headed back to my room and turned on the light. I collapsed onto the bed and picked up my book. I was re-reading Wuthering Heights for like the millionth time and I settled into the book.

I must have fallen asleep again, because when I woke for the second time it was light out.

Charlie was gone when I finally made my way downstairs. He had left a note for me. He and Harry Clearwater had gone fishing, but he would be back after lunch. I crumpled the note up to throw it away when a knock came at the door.

It was Edward.

My heart picked up and I smiled as I opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised inviting him in

"I believe it's going to be a nice sunny day today. I do believe I have a rain check to redeem"

"What?" I laughed

"I promised you I would show you something different. I'm here to make good on my promise."

"Okay, let me just get my shoes"

I tossed on an old pair of sneakers and we headed out to his car.

"Will you be up for a bit of a hike?" he asked cautiously

"How far?"

"Five miles, if you think it's too-"

"I'll try my best" I interrupted

We drove for a while, until the road ended. I was a bit nervous about where we were going, but I trusted Edward. In fact I trusted him with my life.

When we got out, I headed toward the trailhead, but he headed to the tree line.

"I thought-" I looked confused

"There is a special place I like to go." He smiled taking my hand "It's not on the trail. In fact I'm not sure how many other people know about it."

"I'm sure your family knows," I said

"No" he confessed, "I've never brought anyone here before"

"Then why-" I began to ask

"Bella, when will you realize how important you become to me"

I stood frozen at this declaration; my mouth may have even hung open

"I don't understand," I spluttered

"Bella, I love you," he said as he pulled me by the hand "I feel so comfortable with you. I can be myself with you. I don't have to pretend"

"Edward, I-" I was shocked I didn't know what to say

"You don't need to say anything Bella. I just wanted you to know how I feel about you."

"Edward, I can't believe this," I said

"What do you mean?" he seemed confused

"I can't believe you feel this way. I thought it was just me-" I took a deep breath, then confessed the wonderful truth "I love you too Edward!"


	14. Chapter 14

He watched my expression closely, most likely looking for any hint of deception. A look of joy flooded his face as he read the truth from my eyes.

"You seem surprised." I said teasing as I walked on

"I had hoped." He confessed, catching up to me "But I could only hope, I couldn't be sure"

"Until now?" I said

"Yes, until now" he said playfully as he darted past me only to turn and envelope me into his embrace. I felt my breath whoosh out as I gasped in surprise

"Edward!" I cried happily as he took off running. I was shocked to say the least at the sheer speed; I began to feel nauseous, but closed my eyes in an attempt to quell the feeling.

But soon the motion stopped and I was placed on the ground. Afraid to open my eyes, I cautiously blinked them open. What I saw was brilliant. No words could ever describe the sight that was before my eyes. Edward, in the sun was beyond beautiful. He looked like an angel, and I gasped.

"Oh Edward!"

"As you can see, I wasn't exaggerating when I said I couldn't go out into the Sun." he chuckled

I got to my knees and I moved to touch his face. I hesitated, not knowing if he would be upset by this action. But instead he sensed my hesitation and grasped my hand, pulling it to cup his face.

"I can be myself with you" he murmured softly

I was speechless as I felt his cheek, and then his ear. I soon ran my hand through his hair. I was so caught up in the moment that I forgot myself.

I just stared into his blazing topaz eyes, as if in a trance.

"Say something" he spoke sweetly

"You are magnificent, Edward." I looked away troubled by this turn of events.

"What is it love?" Edward pulled my chin so I was once again, seeing him

"It's nothing" I sighed and moved to get up. I then was able to look around at the meadow we were in. I turned, to take it all in. Once again, I felt my breath leave me. I was overwhelmed by all of this beauty surrounding me…. plain old me.

Edward seemed to sense the change in my demeanor and was cautious.

"Bella, tell me what you are thinking?" he requested

"I'm feeling very tiny, and insignificant at this moment." I closed by eyes and sighed deeply

"Bella" Edward breathed, "You are the most important thing to me."

I looked at his eyes and saw the truth radiating back at me

"Edward, this is all just too perfect." I finally admitted

"Too Perfect?" he questioned

"Yes" I moved away from him and looked around at the meadow. I took several steps away from him and ran my hand along the tall mixture of grasses and wildflowers. "I could never in my wildest dreams have ever created this vision before me."

I moved my hand to my cheek and wiped away the tear that had escaped my eye.

"Why are you crying?" Edward asked cautiously

"I'm happy Edward" I admitted "I finally feel truly happy" I smiled as I said the last word and began to laugh as I felt the first drops of rain fall from the sky.

"We should get you back" Edward said as he took my hand

I turned to meet his eyes, and noticed now with the sun shielded behind the clouds, he no longer sparkled "Please, lets stay" I begged as I pulled away and raised my face to the rain "This has been so amazing, I don't want it to ever end"

I thought I heard him chuckle as I continued to move within the confines of the meadow. I knelt down and plucked several wildflowers from the ground. The rain that picked up in strength felt so good against my skin. I ran towards the edge of the grass and moved under the protective canopy of the trees.

Edward was at my side instantly" Had enough?" he chuckled, as he pushed a strand of wet hair from my forehead.

"No!" I laughed and ran back to the meadow. In the distance I thought I heard Edward's cell ring but I was caught up in the sights and sounds surrounding me. The meadow, in the rain, smelled of the fragrant wildflowers that it contained. The hint of moss and oak permeated in the distance from the forest.

I spun around and fell to the ground smiling. This was amazing; I felt a rejuvenation of life. I felt peace and happiness and most of all love. I had never felt anything like this in my life. I was so grateful to be given this gift, a mere thank you could never do.

"Bella?" Edward called out, a slight tone of worry hung on his voice

I popped up and waved him over. I slowly made his way to me, and bent down next to me.

"That was Alice" he paused "She recommends that we head home now" he reached for my hand.

I placed my hand in his "Is everything okay?"

"Well, it's just something Alice said that has me concerned"

"Well?" I pushed

"It's nothing really, she just sees others of our kind coming soon. So I might be a little overbearing for a while" he chuckled at the prospect

"You overbearing?" I laughed with him "Never!" I said in a facetious tone

"We better get you out of this rain" he said seriously, as he picked me up and began to run again. I closed my eyes as before and soon, within minutes we were back at the car.

This time however I was unable to control the nausea. I pulled away from him and leaned over a fallen tree trunk.

"Bella?" Edward called nervously

"I'm fine" I managed

"It was just the running. I'll be fine" I lied

"Here, let me get you home" he said helping me up and to the car

I must have fallen asleep, because I was woken by Edward's melodic voice calling my name softly "Bella, love. Your home"

"Thanks" I managed as I took Edward's hand to get out of the car. We walked to the door in silence, and I noticed when he took the key from over the eve and unlocked the door

I went to the kitchen, and immediately filled a glass with water and drained it in several desperate gulps

Edward tried to ignore this and began to speak "I was wondering if you'd like to come to my home tonight for dinner"

"Like a date?" I snickered

"Yes, I suppose it's like that"

"Dinner?" I questioned, "What would you eat?"

"Okay, fine." He sighed "Would you like to come and spend time with me at my home?"

"I would love to" I said softly and turned for more water

"Pick you up at 7:00?"

"Sounds perfect"

I noticed he closed the space between us instantly and pulled me to him. I felt his cool lips brush my cheek, and slowly make their way to my collarbone. My heart rate increased and Edward pulled away.

"See you soon" he said as he darted from the room

I watched him go, but soon realized I needed to get Charlie's dinner ready if I was going out.

I tossed some chicken into a marinade and placed it in the fridge.

I then realized I was still in my rain soaked clothes, and I headed to my room to shower and change up.

As I left the shower 30 minutes later, I heard the door shut downstairs and I called down "Dad, I'll be down in a sec!"

"We've got company Bells" Charlie's voice called in return

I sighed as I went to my room, most likely knowing who the company would be, I got dressed in a pair of dark denim blue jeans and a cornflower blue tank and cardigan

I made my way down the stairs and saw Charlie with both Billy and Jake talking animatedly about something important. Most likely fishing no doubt

I pulled the chicken from the fridge and placed it in the oven along with some rice ad vegetables, I pulled a salad together and proceeded to set the table.

I felt him before I heard him. Jake was next to me, and my heart picked up nervously "Hey Jake" I managed

"Do you need any help Bella?" he asked as I felt him touch a stray hair at the nape of my neck.

I shivered in response at the contact "Everything is all set Jake"

Charlie interrupted us as he came in to get a drink from the fridge.

"Smells good" Charlie said, and added, "How was your day?"

"It's been good Dad." I said moving away from Jake "Hey Dad, I sort of have plans for tonight" I whispered but I could tell Jake heard me. The disappointment on his face confirmed it

"What are you up to tonight?" he asked curiously

"I sort of have a date" I mumbled, Charlie looked surprised, but Jake looked furious

"With who?" Charlie and Jake practically said in unison

"Not that it's any of your concern, but Edward Cullen actually" I said firmly I could have sworn Jake growled but Charlie just stared

"The Doctor's son?"

"Yes, Dad." I confirmed, "Edward has been very kind to me. He asked me out tonight" I smiled

"Bella" Charlie sighed "I thought you weren't-" he paused

"I know dad. But it just sort of happened, he's really a great guy"

Jake snorted at that and I scowled at him

"Bella, I'm just worried about you that's all. I don't want you getting too involved-"

"I know Dad" I said, "I just can't help how I feel when I'm around him."

"And how's that exactly?" Charlie asked cautiously

"Edward makes me feel happy Dad, like I have something to live for-"I paused realizing what I just said

"Bella" Charlie looked intently at me "what do you mean by that? You have everything to live for" his voice broke

"I know dad, I didn't mean it like that" I looked away and met Jake's angry expression

"What?" I mouthed to him but he just glared

"Dinner is almost done," I said looking up at the clock it was almost 7:00 and I moved to grab my jacket

"Bella" Jake stepped in front of me

"Yes" I said in a pert tone

"Please don't do this," He was practically begging "Didn't you hear anything I told you?"

"Yes Jake" I swallowed and continued, "I heard it all, but that's about you, not me. I don't feel that same"

I watched the pain spread across his face, as the doorbell rang. "We'll talk later Jake," I said as I ran to the door "See you guys later!" I called out and rushed into the waiting arms of Edward, my dearest love.


	15. Chapter 15

"Whoa!" he called out as I ran into his embrace "What's the hurry?" he chuckled

"I just needed to get out of there," I mumbled

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned

"I am now," I confessed as we walked hand in hand to the car.

Edward opened the door, and I got in. I turned back to the house and saw Jake watching me. His eyes blazed hate and I shuddered

"Bella, please. Are you okay?" he asked again, not willing to let it go

"Just a bit of a chill from earlier" I lied "I'll be fine"

Within minutes we were at his house and in the large foyer

I watched as his family gathered around us.

"Good to see you again Bella" Carlisle spoke first

"Thank you Dr- I mean Carlisle"

"Edward" Alice interrupted "I need to speak with you"

I smiled and watched Alice pull Edward away, who seemed to not want to leave my side

I felt Carlisle touch my shoulder and position me to move into the other room.

We entered the music room and my eyes once again immediately were drawn to the piano.

"I was told you play" Carlisle mentioned offhandedly

I sat down at the ivory keys, and closed my eyes. I drifted off, as my fingers roamed the keys. Sweet music resonating from the instrument.

"Bella" Carlisle breathed "May I speak with you about your treatments?"

I kept my eyes closed, but nodded in the affirmative so he continued

"I was very happy to hear that you wanted to continue with treatments, and continue on to medical school. You will be an outstanding physician Bella"

"Thank you Carlisle" I smiled at his optimism as I continued to play

"You need to know something else" he paused "The rest of Alice's vision-"

"Oh!" I chuckled "Are you talking about the mystery man!" I looked at Carlisle, who now looked a bit uncomfortable

"Yes about that" he said softly

I heard the door open and my eyes darted toward the door, I saw Edward enter. I pushed the piano stool back abruptly and jumped up

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Edward said glancing at Carlisle and then to me "Your playing was lovely, I heard it from the hall"

I blushed crimson at this praise, and turned away

"I'll see you tomorrow at the hospital" Carlisle finally said as he left the room

I looked at Edward with a quizzical look, and sighed, "That was weird"

"So what shall we do now?" Edward said reaching for my hand

"Will you play for me?" I asked

He immediately took the seat I had vacated, and began to play. Like everything else, Edward was perfect at this as well. I took a seat on the large sofa and watched as his pale elegant fingers caressed the keys. As he played the soothing, soft melody, my eyes fluttered closed. I fought against my lids, but soon lost the battle.

I was first aware of coolness against my cheek, and I moved into the touch.

"Was it that bad?" Edward whispered in my ear

"No, on the contrary. It was that good" I smiled as I opened my eyes

I met his gaze and was stunned by his closeness. "What time is it?"

"11:30" he said, and I jumped up panicked

"I need to get home," I said apologetically

"Certainly" Edward said clasping my hand and walked me out to the car.

The car raced towards my home, I was nervous how Charlie was going to be about me being late.

I wasn't kept in suspense long, as we pulled up Charlie came out to the car.

"Bella" he said firmly "Please go in the house"

I looked at Charlie, and then to Edward. "I'll be fine" Edward winked at me

As I went into the house I heard Charlie confront Edward "I hope next time, you'll have the consideration to bring my daughter home at a decent hour"

"Sir, I want to apologize. She fell asleep for a bit, and with her treatments and all, I thought she could use as much sleep as she could get. I'm sorry"

"Oh- well then, I better get in and check Bella. Thank you Edward, but next time-" Charlie said firmly

"Yes, sir." Was all I heard Edward saw as I moved away from the door, and crashed onto the sofa in the family room.

I made a failed attempt to pull a blanket over me, but soon I was back into the darkness of a dreamless slumber.

I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing, and realized that Charlie has left me where I crashed. I managed to grab the phone on the 5th ring, and muttered an unintelligible "ello?"

"Bella, it's me Jake. We need to talk," he said

As he spoke those words I flinched a bit, his voice had an angry tone to it that I couldn't help but notice.

"Please, Jake not now" I mumbled

"You said we would talk later, well it's later now. Please come over, there's something I want to show you"

"Jake, I don't have time for your games"

"No! It's nothing like that; it's something I think you'll enjoy. Please say you'll come."

I hesitated, I had my treatment today. But I could head to La Push first I suppose, "Sure Jake, I'll be there in like 30 minutes"

"Great!" Jake said as he hung up

With the 15-minute drive to La push, that meant I had 15 minutes to get ready. So I ran for the shower immediately.

I just threw on some sweat pants and a tank, after all, I was just going to the hospital after and I was all about the comfort not the fashion these days.

As I pulled up to the little house Jake ran out, and opened the passenger door. He hopped in, and said "Turn Left!'

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously

"Just drive, you're going to love it"

I glanced in Jake's direction and shrugged. I drove for 10 minutes until suddenly he screamed out "Stop! This is it"

I quickly pulled over, and looked confused "What is it?" I asked

"Come on Bella" he said jumping out of the truck

I hesitantly followed, and soon saw what he was talking about.

"What are we doing up here?"

"Cliff diving!"

"I'm sorry- what?"

"Cliff diving!" he said again pulling me closer to the edge

"Um-no thanks Jake," I said pulling away "I'm not sure it's such a good idea"

"It's a fantastic idea Bella. There's nothing to be afraid of, I'll be with you"

"Jake, I-" but I stopped and thought about it. I had always been so responsible…never in my entire life had I been intentionally reckless. The prospect was thrilling.

"We'll start out at this lower ledge, then if you want we can move up there," he pointed up, way up above us it appeared.

"Lets just stick to this height for now" I smiled

"There she is" Jake said as he pulled me closer to the edge

"Who?" I asked innocently

I watched as Jake bore his gaze into my soul, "The girl I'm completely and utterly in love with."

As he said those final words he jumped from the cliff

"Jake!" I cried as I looked over the edge. I saw him hit the water and soon he resurfaced laughing

"Your turn!" he called up, waving me on

I looked out at the ocean, and froze at the thought of what I was about to do. Just don't think about it, I tried to tell myself.

I just had to go for it. I ran toward the edge, and jumped.

The wind against my skin, the exhilaration of the fall. All of it was amazing, and then came the water. The whoosh of the water filling my ears, the pressure of the water on my body was intense. I swam to the surface, breaking the waves of the ocean and gasped for the needed breath. Jake pulled me to him, and I hugged him tightly

"That was amazing Jake! Thank you!" I said

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" he chuckled "again?"

"Definitely!"

We made our way to the shore, and began the hike back up to the cliff.

It took a while, but would be well worth it. When we finally made it back Jake asked if I wanted to go up to the next cliff.

"Are you crazy?" I said laughing, "No thank you, I'll stick to this one for now!"

"Do you mind?" he motioned up

"Jake, I'm not so sure about that. Have you done that height before?"

"All the time!" he scoffed and began to climb to the next ledge.

I watched him ascend the cliff face rather quickly

Jake called down to me and I strained to hear him "You go first Bella!"

I looked up and gave him a wave, as I jumped of the cliff.

The feeling was even better than before, because I knew what to expect.

Once I resurface I wave up to Jake "All set!" I called, hoping he could hear me

It was amazing watching Jake, fall through the air. He seemed to be laughing all the way.

Jake hit the water with an amazing splash.

I hollered out my excitement and waited for Jake to come up. As the water settles, he still hadn't resurfaced.

I looked around frantically "Jake?" I called hesitantly at first "Come on Jake, this isn't funny" I continued searching the water, but saw nothing, panic growing with every passing second. "JAKE!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs "HELP, SOMEBODY HELP!" I screamed as I dove underneath the water.

Visibility was difficult, and I searched mostly by touch. I felt my lungs burning with the need of oxygen.

Rising to the surface, I saw people gathered on the beach "HELP!" I screamed and dove underneath again, knowing that this time someone heard me for sure.

I made my way back under, and soon became entangled in some kelp. I struggled against it, but then felt a pull and a tug. I looked to see Jake; he was struggling just the same as me. But he had been under longer. I met his frantic expression as he fought.

I pulled myself down to look at the kelp that entangled us. I felt for Jake's pockets, looking for the pocketknife I thought he had. I saw his head shake intently. I looked down and noticed it on the bottom, just out of reach. I strained and with luck I felt my fingers grasp the handle. Immediately I raised the blade and cut the kelp holding Jake down. He was big, and obviously could hold his breath for a time, but I know he was in dire need of air. When he was free he tried to help me, but I pushed him up, and he understood.

Now alone, I began to franticly slice at the restraining kelp, at this point the burning filled my lungs and I was now desperate. Freeing myself, I kicked toward the surface as I felt the darkness coming, but I had to reach the surface. Soon I felt a strong arm pulling me. I tried to open my eyes, but it was no use.

"What happened Jake?" a male voice was asking

"We just were cliff diving" he said panic in his voice "I got caught in the kelp and lost my knife. Bella- oh god! Bella cut me free"

I felt another pair of hands on me "Bella honey, please…open your eyes"

With that, I complied. I needed to know Jake was okay.

"Jake" I croaked

I felt him pull me to him "You scared me. Please don't ever do that again"

"Jake, I need to go to the hospital" I coughed

"What's wrong?" he asked frantically checking me over for damage

"I have treatment today." I said sleepily "I can't miss it"

"You should have told me earlier" he cried, "I never would have asked you-"

"Jake, it's fine. I just need to go now." I moved to get up, but collapsed back to the ground with exhaustion.

"Oh, no you don't" Jake said as he picked me up and carried me up to my car

"How come your not hurt or anything" I yawned

"Werewolf remember." He chuckled "I just got caught in that damn kelp."

We drove to the hospital, because soon Jake was carrying me in, "Put me down Jake!" I complained

"Ms Swan?" a nurse said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I said, pulling from Jake's grasp "He's just being silly" I joked

"You're late, and Dr Cullen-"

"I'm just a bit late. That's all" I reassured her

"You haven't been overdoing it have you?" she questioned

I saw Jake was about to speak so I interrupted "NO! I've been resting just like I was told. I realize the importance of not overexerting myself especially now"

"If you say so" she motioned to the chair "Take a seat, I'll let Dr Cullen know you've arrived."

I took a seat and leaned my head back. "Bella, I think we need to tell them about today"

"No, please don't do that."

"But they said you-" he stammered

"Jake, i'm just tired. Please, I had a good time today…until" I looked away

"So did I. We never really did get a chance to talk"

"I know" I yawned, "Next time, I promise"

"Okay, next time." Jake said as he reluctantly left

"Bella!" Carlisle's voice sounded relieved "I was worried you decided to-"

"No" I interrupted "I was just running late"

I looked at him, and he didn't seem to believe my lie. "Please, not now. Let's just get this over with before I do change my mind"

"Alice said-" he spoke softly "That you disappeared from her sight so to speak. We were all very concerned"

I hadn't even thought about Alice and her visions, she must have been worried "I'm sorry if I worried anyone" I felt Carlisle's cool hand against my cheek. The coolness felt good.

I drifted in and out of sleep for a while, most likely recuperating from the near drowning.

"Let's take it once again" Carlisle's voice called out and I felt the thermometer pressed into my ear

"100.3 Dr Cullen" the nurse said

"Bella, you need to wake up dear," Carlisle said patting my hand "Bella?"

"5 more minutes" I mumbled and heard a chuckle in the distance

"Bella love" Edward soft voice spoke "What have you been up to?"

"Edward?" I questioned as my eyes opened slowly

"Bella, it seems you have a slight fever. But I'm not too concerned especially since you said you've been resting and taking care of yourself. Take these" he handed me several pills. "The yellow ones are for the nausea, and the other 2 are to help with the fever"

"Thank you Carlisle" I said, getting up slowly. Edward offered me his hand, which I gladly took.

"I'm going to call your father and let him know about the fever-" I looked questioning to Carlisle but he continued without interruption "Bella I know you don't want to worry your father, but you must understand that it is imperative for everyone close to you to be aware of even the slightest change in your condition."

"Thank you for your care and concern Carlisle, it means a lot to me"

I walked with Edward to the Car, where he suddenly turned to me.

"So, when are you going to tell me what really happened this morning?"


End file.
